Iàn Ghealach
by PapPapPapillon
Summary: Canon/Divergeant - A la suite d'une attaque, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que de faire face à sa nouvelle condition de loup-garou. Avec l'aide de Remus, elle passe au travers de sa première pleine lune sans aucun souvenir. Alors pourquoi Remus a-t-il fui juste après avec son fils, sans avertir personne ? Et pourquoi à chaque pleine lune suivante, sa santé se dégrade-t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Iàn Ghealach

 **Pairing :** Hermione / Remus

 **Genre :** Romance / Drame

 **Note** : M (Scènes graphiques d'attaque de loups, sexe)

A la base, cette mini-histoire était censée être un OS d'environ 10000 mots (selon des prévisions vraiment préliminaires lol), mais j'ai finalement décidé de l'écrire en trois parties. Voici donc la première. La seconde doit être révisé une dernière fois avant son postage, et la troisième est en cours d'écriture.

 **Résumé :** A la suite d'une attaque, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que de faire face à sa nouvelle condition de loup-garou. Avec l'aide de Remus, elle passe au travers de sa première pleine lune sans aucun souvenir. Alors pourquoi Remus a-t-il fuit juste après avec son fils, sans avertir personne ? Et pourquoi à chaque pleine lune suivante, la santé d'Hermione se dégrade-t-elle ?

 **Béta :** Joy Misty Holy

* * *

 **Partie I**

 **9 juillet 1998**

 **Quelque part en Ecosse**.

« Équipe A ? On a assez d'Aconit pour brasser des litres et des litres de potion Tue-Loup mais on manque de jeunes pousses. Ce soir est le soir idéal pour en recueillir. Veillez à bien creuser autour des racines pour ne pas les endommager et avant de les prélever, n'oubliez pas de lancer un charme de stase. Équipe B, il nous faut des Pierres de Lune en grandes quantités. Les réserves du Ministère ont été rapidement épuisées par la demande importante de Philtre de Paix. Je viendrai avec vous. Équipe C, nous avons besoin d'environ six sacs de cette plante pour essayer de combler la demande. Vous les trouverez plus haut sur la colline. » Hermione regarda le groupe composé d'Herboristes et d'Aurors avec attention. « Deux Aurors iront avec chaque équipe pour assurer votre sécurité. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que c'est la pleine lune cette nuit … »

Deux mois après la fin de la guerre, la communauté magique Britannique avait subi de grands changements. Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait été élu Ministre par intérim, puis finalement devenu Ministre par la population seulement trois semaines après le début de son remplacement, avait géré les répercussions de la guerre d'une main de maître. Les réparations avaient été réalisées parfaitement et rapidement, pour aider les citoyens mettre derrière eux la guerre. Les Mangemorts avaient pour la plupart été rattrapés et incarcérés après leur procès, et les patrouilles avaient été renforcées dans les lieux publics pour assurer la sécurité. Bref, la vie avait repris son cours.

Hermione avait été personnellement demandée par le Kingsley pour remplacer Damoclès Zing, le sous-chef du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, qui s'était avéré être un Mangemort. Ce fut avec plaisir et détermination qu'Hermione se rendit au Ministère dès le lendemain et travailla, comme stagiaire, sans relâche pour abolir les vieilles lois aberrantes et accorder des droits à ceux qui avaient été lésés depuis si longtemps.

Elle passa ses ASPICs en même temps avec l'autorisation du Ministère, déclinant l'offre de la Directrice McGonagall de revenir à Poudlard pour terminer sa septième année et, une fois ses résultats parfaits en main, monta les dossiers nécessaires aux nouvelles réformes.

La première créature sur laquelle se penchait Hermione était les loups-garous, dont elle trouvait le traitement immoral. Elle avait réussi après maintes batailles avec le Mangemagot à abolir les lois et en instaurer de nouvelles avec l'aide de Kingsley. Il y eut de nombreux soulèvements d'indignation de la communauté Magique, encore marquée par les attaques de loups lors de la guerre, mais Hermione démontra que c'était les préjugés des sorciers envers les loups qui avaient déterminé leur place dans la guerre.

Depuis, Hermione avait réussi à leur donner les droits relatifs à leur statut, à la fois en tant que sorciers et loups. Ils avaient maintenant le droit à la santé, dont ils étaient privés du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans un hôpital. Ils avaient le droit d'avoir un compte en banque, ils avaient automatiquement une journée de repos après la pleine lune et le droit de recevoir la Potion Wolfsbane gratuitement, préparée par des Maîtres des Potions du Ministère. Bien sûr, ces droits accordés coûtaient cher, mais Hermione était déterminée à leur donner ce qu'ils méritaient. C'est pourquoi, depuis deux mois, avec l'aide de bénévoles à la fois civils et travaillant au ministère, elle organisait des expéditions pour aller chercher dans la nature les ingrédients les plus couteux. Jusque-là ils avaient été capables de mettre de côté assez de provisions pour plusieurs mois, mais la demande ne faisait qu'augmenter et les réserves s'épuisaient. Hermione devait alors monter une équipe plus grande.

C'est pourquoi, en cette nuit de pleine lune, ils étaient dans les montagnes de Cairngorms en Ecosse. Ces chaines de montagnes étaient réputées pour être les plus sauvages dans toute la Grande Bretagne et regorgeaient de flore diverse.

Le paysage était à couper le souffle. Le ciel était clair, vide de tout nuage et les températures clémentes. Hermione pouvait voir à des kilomètres quand elle prenait le temps d'observer les collines. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes d'un épais manteau d'arbres feuillus, reflétant la lumière émise par l'astre lunaire. Les étoiles étaient visibles dans le ciel, si loin de la civilisation et brillaient de mille feux, donnant au paysage une atmosphère presque féerique. C'était beau. Dangereux, mais beau.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans incident, les Herboristes et Hermione affairés au sol à la recherche de la Pierre de Lune, quand l'Auror Gold se tourna brusquement en direction du sud, baguette tendue. Tous s'arrêtèrent, tendant l'oreille à la recherche d'un son anormal.

Au départ, Hermione ne remarqua rien de particulier. Puis, prenant conscience de son environnement, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun son. La forêt était silencieuse. Pas de son d'hibou hululant dans la nuit, pas de rongeurs grattant, pas de vent. C'était comme si le temps s'était mis en pause en prévision d'un évènement.

Doucement, Hermione se redressa et sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa veste, la redressant en direction du sud vers lequel Gold s'aventurait prudemment. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et depuis la guerre, elle croyait son instinct. Il la trompait rarement. D'un petit geste de main, elle fit signe aux trois Herboristes qui la regardaient de se redresser, et elle les vit sortir leur baguette à leur tour. L'atmosphère auparavant calme était maintenant tendue. Le silence régnait autour d'elle, ce qui lui permit d'entendre son cœur battre rapidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Hermione refusait de prendre plus de risque. D'un geste de baguette, elle convoqua son patronus qui prit la forme de sa loutre, et d'une voix chuchotée, ordonna aux autres équipes de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

La peur lui donna la sensation que son torse se contractait, et elle recula doucement en direction de l'Auror Stevens qui était derrière eux, son regard dérivant sur le paysage qui les entourait à la recherche d'un signe de danger. Elle ne pouvait rien voir malgré la lune pleine qui illuminait l'environnement.

« Prends Neal, Karl et Jonas avec toi et transplane au Ministère. Informe les Aurors et organise une mobilisation. On va avoir besoin de toutes les unités si c'est les Loups … » Murmura Hermione, son regard ne quittant pas les arbres. « »

« Et toi et Gold ? » Continua sur le même ton Stevens, examinant lui aussi leur entourage.

« Je vais aller voir Gold et le prévenir qu'on part. On sera juste derrière vous. »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il hésita avant d'acquiescer et elle suivitla direction de Gold. Quelques secondes après, elle entendit les bruits distinctifs du transplanage et souffla doucement, soulagée de les savoir partis. Il ne lui restait qu'à retrouver Gold qu'elle avait perdu de vue et ils pourraient à leur tour partir.

Il n'y avait pas de chemin dans cette partie profonde de la forêt. La terre sur laquelle elle marchait était humide et tapissée de branches mortes qui craquaient sous chacun de ses pas. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait la rendait plus nerveuse à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans un recoin plus sombre de la forêt. Mais elle ne voyait plus Gold depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et elle envisageait de transplaner directement au Ministère pour donner la dernière indication de son emplacement aux équipes qui allaient venir patrouiller. Mais le laisser seul ici était hors de question, considérant qu'un danger semblait roder autour d'eux. Alors Hermione ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, essayant de calmer la peur qui s'était transformée en panique et rouvrit les yeux, prête à maudire cet Auror qui avait l'audace de partir sans une escorte.

La forêt lui paraissait nettement plus sombre une fois qu'elle eut rouvert ses yeux, et elle dut les plisser pour voir à plus de cinq mètres d'elle. Une brume semblait s'installer, un mince filet blanc qui inquiéta Hermione.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir. Boulonner le plus loin possible de cette forêt. Retrouver son appartement chaud et confortable, son lit doux et moelleux. Elle voulait prendre un bain brulant pour enlever la crasse et la terre qui s'était accumulées sur sa peau après plusieurs heures à ramper au sol. Elle voulait câliner Crookshanks dans son fauteuil préféré devant sa cheminée avec un bon livre et une tasse de thé. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

« Gold ? » Chuchota t-elle dans le silence, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle venait de crier.

Pourtant, personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait toujours pas de bruit. Il n'était plus là. Était-il parti quand il avait senti le danger ? Hermione était-elle seule dans la forêt ?

Son oreille droite perçut un léger son qu'elle n'identifia pas à prime abord. Doucement, son bras de baguette en avant, elle se tourna vers la provenance du son mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Elle tendit l'oreille, plissant des yeux dans l'obscurité. Puis elle le réentendit.

Un grognement.

Hermione se figea, incertaine. La terreur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, elle l'avait ressentie une fois dans sa vie. Une nuit qu'elle n'allait jamais oublier, puisque son corps en portait encore la marque. La nuit où elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange au Manoir Malfoy. Hermione se rappelait clairement de cette nuit sombre, quand elle avait été en danger de mort. C'était une nuit sombre, semblable à celle de ce soir. Elle était encore une fois seule, face au danger.

Le grognement retentit encore une fois et Hermione n'attendit pas d'identifier la menace, elle s'enfuit dans la direction inverse. Elle courut si vite qu'elle était incapable de voir exactement où elle posait les pieds. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle fuyait encore une fois du danger caché dans la forêt.

Les similitudes entre ces deux nuits lui apparurent dans son esprit, et elle aurait presque pu rire si elle n'était pas déjà à court de souffle. La peur était la même, les sensations étaient les mêmes, tout était similaire. Elle eut l'impression d'être de retour en cette nuit de mars, fuyant pour se protéger, pour protéger Harry et Ron, pour protéger leur secret. Ils ne pouvaient pas être attrapés maintenant, quand le monde était dans une telle détresse. Elle devait courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Comme aujourd'hui.

Derrière elle, elle entendit distinctement le hurlement d'un loup, puis le bruit de pas rapides dans sa direction.

Il la chassait, et elle allait mourir.

Elle envisageait de s'arrêter pour transplaner, mais son esprit ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer sur une destination claire. Elle mourrait en essayant.

Une larme traitresse roula sur sa joue, brouillant sa vision déjà limitée. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle essuyait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la larme sur sa joue, son pied se prit dans une branche, la faisant trébucher et tomber au sol. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau se déchirer sur la paume de ses mains et ses genoux quand elle essaya d'amortir la chute, elle pouvait sentir la brulure dans ses jambes et sa poitrine due à la course et elle pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans sa tête.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur cuisante de la morsure du loup sur sa cuisse. Ce n'était rien en comparaison du venin qui s'infiltrait en elle, soumettant son corps à de terribles spasmes qui lui rappelait la malédiction du Cruciatus. Ce n'était rien, quand elle sentit les pattes du Loup appuyer dans son dos, la forçant à tomber à plat ventre sur le sol, et les griffes qui lui déchirèrent la peau de ses flancs. Ce n'était rien en comparaison des autres marques qu'il laissait sur son corps, alors qu'il la dévorait vivante. Elle pouvait sentir son sang la quitter et s'infiltrer dans la terre. Elle sentait son noyau magique pulser alors qu'il essayait d'éliminer le venin, et se vider peu à peu de sa force.

Elle pressentait l'inconscience venir, et l'accueillit alors qu'elle sentait les dents du loup plonger une nouvelle fois dans la chair de sa joue …

.

 **17 juillet 1998**

 **Hôpital St Mungo, Londres.**

« … et elle n'arrête pas de parler d'elle. ''Victoire a souri aujourd'hui'', ''Victoire a bien mangé aujourd'hui'' … Enfin, maman ne s'arrête plus. Elle lui confectionne autant de vêtements qu'elle peut. Tu aurais vu le visage de Fleur hier, quand elle a retrouvé Victoire, portant un horrible tricot vert … »

Hermione s'éveilla lentement au son d'une voix masculine qui chuchotait à côté d'elle.

D'abord incertaine quant à l'endroit où elle était, Hermione se rendit vite compte qu'elle était à l'hôpital. L'odeur d'antiseptique était définitivement infiltrée dans son nez, qu'elle froissa quand elle prit une inspiration plus forte.

Les chuchotements s'arrêtèrent tout de suite, et une chaleur s'installa sur sa main gauche.

« Hermione ? »

Comprenant que l'homme avec elle savait qu'elle était réveillée, Hermione essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais l'agressivité de la luminosité lui fit les refermer après chaque essai. Sa gorge était sèche et elle avait un gout désagréable dans la bouche qui lui donnait la nausée. Son corps semblait éteint, elle ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre qu'un engourdissement prononcé. La chaleur sur sa main disparut, avant qu'Hermione ne perçoive une diminution de la luminosité de la pièce. Elle comprit que l'homme venait de fermer les stores pour son confort. Infiniment reconnaissante, elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva dans son champ de vision George Weasley, au visage inquiet.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Son esprit était brumeux et elle se demandait pourquoi elle était à l'hôpital. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était d'être au Ministère, se préparant pour une réunion avec le Mangemagot concernant les droits des vampires. Ugh. Avait-elle été attaquée par un sorcier mécontent de sa proposition ?

« Ouais, question idiote. Je vais chercher un Médicomage. Ne bouge pas. »

Elle le sentit quitter la pièce et Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle essaya de se redresser, dans le but de s'assoir et d'examiner plus en détail la pièce, mais ses muscles ne semblaient pas répondre à ses commandes. Tout son corps était comme figé et Hermione détestait la sensation. Tournant la tête avec difficulté, elle se rendit compte que chaque meuble dans sa pièce était recouvert de bouquet de fleurs, de cartes et de chocolats. Certains d'entre eux avaient déjà été mangés, et Hermione soupçonna Ron, qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela la fit sourire et forte de la pensée de son ami, elle se força à rouler sur le côté, face à la porte. Elle y arriva après deux essais et avec difficultés, mais quand elle voulut basculer ses jambes au sol pour se redresser, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione vit George revenir, accompagné d'une Médicomage en blouse couleur menthe qui se présenta comme étant Ester Pie.

« Vous ne devriez pas bouger Miss Granger. Vos blessures étaient vraiment très graves et certaines se remettent encore. » La Médicomage sermonna Hermione, avant de la replacer sur le dos dans le lit, au grand mécontentement de la brune. « Je vais supprimer le sortilège de stase que j'ai posé sur vous, vous devriez pouvoir bouger sans difficulté. »

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione sentit l'engourdissement s'évanouir et elle put retrouver les sensations dans ses membres. Avec l'aide de George, elle s'assit tranquillement, le dos bourré d'oreillers et examina son corps à la recherche de blessures. Malheureusement, presque tout son corps était recouvert de bandages d'où elle pouvait voir suinter des baumes à base de Dictame. Même sa joue semblait porter des compresses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demande Hermione, d'une voix rauque et douloureuse. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas utilisé sa voix.

« Vous avez été attaquée la nuit du 9 juillet. Je suis désolée Miss Granger, mais la créature qui vous a attaquée et mordue était un loup-garou. »

Un Loup-garou ? La dernière journée dont se rappelait Hermione était le 7 juillet, deux jours avant la pleine lune. Avait-elle perdu deux jours de sa mémoire ? Plus important encore, elle avait été attaquée et mordue par un Loup-garou, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était devenue elle aussi un loup.

La réalisation lui tomba dessus. Elle était devenue l'une des créatures qu'elle défendait si farouchement. Elle était devenue un Loup-Garou… Elle n'était plus humaine selon les normes de la société, mais une créature. Elle était une créature magique … Hermione voulait pleurer. Se rouler en boule et vider son corps de toutes ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder sur son visage. Elle voulait oublier ce qui venait d'être dit et simplement retourner à sa vie confortable et pleine de paperasse.

Au lieu de ça, elle prit une inspiration, calmant très légèrement ses battements de cœur erratique et regarda la Médicomage.

« J'ai beaucoup de bandages… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hermione regarda la Médicomage lancer un regard à George qui soupira avant de le voir s'approcher d'elle et de s'assoir au bord de son lit, prenant sa main libre dans les siennes, l'autre étant lourdement bandée.

« Tu as été attaquée lors de l'expédition pour recueillir des ingrédients de potions. Une alerte a été lancée et tous les Aurors disponibles ont transplané sur les lieux. Ils ont d'abord retrouvé l'Auror Gold. Il était mort, la gorge mordue. Il s'était vidé de son sang, à un kilomètre de votre dernier lieu. Ils t'ont trouvée peu de temps après, le loup encore sur toi. Tu … » Il prit une pause, ses yeux fuyant les siens. Elle le sentit se tendre, et racler sa gorge. « Ils pensaient que tu étais morte Hermione. Tu étais … Il y avait tellement de sang quand tu es arrivée ici. C'était … » Elle le vit se tourner vers la fenêtre, presque dos à elle alors qu'il tentait de cacher les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

« Vous aviez de très graves lacérations et de nombreuses marques de morsures. Nous avons dû vous stabiliser avant de penser à soigner les plaies. Vous avez reçu de grandes quantités de potions de régénération de sang, ainsi que des transfusions de sang. Nous avons dû utiliser cette méthode Moldue pour gagner du temps. Une fois stabilisée, nous avons soigné vos blessures. Malheureusement, comme vous le savez, les blessures liées à une attaque de loup ne cicatrisent jamais vraiment. Nous avons dû employer l'utilisation de points de sutures pour fermer rapidement les zones à risques qui étaient ouvertes puisque les sortilèges ne fonctionnaient pas. Le reste a été traité avec des sortilèges et baume cicatrisant. »

Hermione écoutait attentivement ce que disait la femme, mais ne comprenait pas vraiment que c'était à elle que c'était arrivé. Le discours clinique était froid, impersonnel. Pourtant, elle voyait bien son corps couvert de bandages et savait qu'elle porterait les marques jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle le savait, mais ne faisait pas l'association, son esprit encore endormi. Malgré cela, elle voulait toujours pleurer.

« Je veux voir. »

Le silence tomba dans la chambre, et Hermione leva ses yeux vers la Médicomage, rencontrant son regard surpris.

« Je veux voir les marques. » Dit-elle d'une voix toujours rauque, mais plus forte.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de l'autre femme, avant qu'elle n'acquiesce. D'un signe de tête, elle fit sortir George, qui lui dit qu'il allait prévenir les autres de son réveil. La porte se ferma derrière lui, et Hermione tira le drap de ses jambes bandées.

« Je vais supprimer votre blouse et les bandages. Nous attendions votre réveil pour le faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en remettre d'autres mais nous allons les évaluer ensemble. » Elle la vit sortir sa baguette et conjurer un petit miroir qu'elle posa au pied du lit. « Vous allez avoir un choc. Sur votre gauche, il y a un philtre de paix, je vous conseille de le prendre avant. »

Hermione refusa d'un signe de tête, mâchoire tendue. Elle ne voulait pas prendre plus de potions que nécessaire, et si elle se fiait à son manque de douleur, elle devait être sous un nombre impressionnant de potions anesthésiantes.

Les bandages furent retirés un à un, et Hermione prit conscience de l'état de son corps. Seulement couverte de sous vêtements en coton de l'hôpital, chaque parcelle de son corps était marquée. De longues marques de griffes parcouraient ses jambes, de la cuisse jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle y vit une marque de morsure d'où il manquait de la chair. La peau était creusée et la cicatrice encore très rouge rayonnait de chaleur. Son ventre était un désordre de morsures diverses, comme s'il avait été grignoté. Son sein gauche était lui aussi mordu, et par la grosseur de la marque, elle supposait que le loup l'avait englouti en entier. Ses bras portaient les marques de griffures courtes et éparses, comme si on avait cherché à creuser en elle. Hermione pouvait voir sur ses doigts de sa main gauche des cicatrices encore brillantes de magie. Le loup lui avait arraché les doigts et ils avaient pu les remettre en place, bien que la cicatrice fût grossière. La Médicomage lui tendit le miroir et Hermione, tremblante, l'apporta face à son visage. Sa joue droite portait une morsure, plus pâle que les autres, mais toujours présente. Une fine cicatrice parcourait l'autre côté de son visage, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à son cou, traversant le coin de ses lèvres.

D'un coup sec, Hermione lança le miroir au pied du lit et couvrit son corps du drap. Les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de retenir coulaient maintenant sans retenue sur ses joues. Elle sentait la construction d'une attaque de panique en elle, et se maudit d'avoir refusé de prendre le Philtre de paix. Sa poitrine se serrait alors que des sanglots courts et durs qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler s'échappèrent d'elle quand elle essaya de ramener ses genoux proches de sa poitrine et que le mouvement lui fit mal.

Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que la Médicomage brandissait sa baguette vers elle, mais Hermione se fichait de tout. Elle remercia juste l'inconscience qui s'empara d'elle quand elle manqua d'oxygène …

.

 **18 juillet 1998**

 **Hôpital St Mungo, Londres.**

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard que Hermione se réveilla, seule dans une pièce sombre, après son attaque de panique. Cette fois-ci, elle avait tous ses souvenirs.

Reconnaissante d'être seule un moment, Hermione entreprit difficilement et douloureusement d'aller à la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Ce fut dur, mais elle y arriva après plusieurs tentatives. Son corps était courbaturé et ses plaies qui étaient maintenant non couvertes étaient douloureuses mais elle se rendit seule aux toilettes.

Elle refusa de se regarder dans le miroir et se jeta sous la douche, ne prenant pas le temps d'ajuster l'eau brulante. La chaleur de l'eau chaude sur sa peau sensible raviva la piqûre des plaies, avant de soulager ses muscles endoloris. Son corps lui semblait lourd, mais elle nettoya consciencieusement chaque partie de son corps, chignant quand elle sentait les textures rugueuses des cicatrices sous ses doigts, regardant les restants de crasses et de baume s'évacuer dans le drain. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés dans des nœuds qu'elle ne réussit pas à défaire à la main, mais peu lui importait. Elle était maintenant propre.

Une fois hors de la douche, devant le miroir de la salle de bain embué, Hermione hésita. Elle avait déjà vu l'état de son corps, et hésitait à jeter un autre coup d'œil sur l'horreur qu'elle avait subi. Ce n'était pas qu'Hermione attachait une grande importance au physique. Non. Mais voir son corps, déformé, détruit … Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le supporter.

Prenant une grande inspiration, et essayant d'invoquer le plus de courage qu'elle avait, Hermione essuya la buée du miroir et regarda.

Les cicatrices semblaient déjà être mieux que la dernière fois. Elles avaient une teinte plus claire, moins profondes. Les baumes avaient bien agi. Pourtant, elles étaient toujours là, et Hermione ne voyait que ça. Sa peau n'était plus lisse, plus aussi brillante et jeune. Elle était texturée et pâle, en contraste avec les cicatrices rosées. Elle détestait ça.

Pourtant, elle devait admettre qu'au moins, elle était encore vivante.

Enfilant une blouse de l'hôpital, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se recoucha dans le lit, prenant une dose du Philtre de Paix encore sur la table.

Elle se rendormit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

.

« Miss Granger ? »

Une main était délicatement posée sur son épaule et la secouait doucement.

Grognant, elle sortit la tête de l'oreiller sur lequel elle reposait et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut le visage de la Médicomage d'hier, bien que son nom lui échappait. Elle vit aussi George, à ses côtés, lui souriant. Derrière lui, Harry et Ron, se triturant les mains d'un air inquiet, mais un sourire maladroit sur leur visage.

« Bonjour, je suis ravie de voir que vous semblez mieux aujourd'hui. »

Hermione grogna une seconde fois, cette fois en désaccord avec les paroles de l'autre femme. Elle avait mal partout. Ses muscles étaient soumis à des spasmes douloureux, et ses cicatrices pulsaient, prêtes à se rouvrir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se rendormir jusqu'à ce que le cauchemar soit fini.

« Il semble que vous ayez mal, voulez-vous une potion de soulagement de la douleur ? »

Secouant la tête négativement, Hermione se redressa et offrit un sourire à ses amis qui hésitaient à s'approcher d'elle, leurs mains quand même tendues vers elle pour l'aider à s'assoir.

« D'accord. Les cicatrices semblent bien, mais nous allons continuer à mettre du baume, au moins trois fois par jour pendant encore une semaine. Elles devraient s'estomper encore un peu. » La Médicomage, Ester Pie se rappela Hermione, fit une pause pour jeter un coup d'œil à son dossier. « Vos analyses de ce matin sont bonnes. Les dégâts ont tous été contrôlés et sont en voie de guérison. Nous allons vous garder sous surveillance encore un ou deux jours puis vous pourrez rentrer à la maison. »

« Non. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda la Médicomage, relevant la tête du dossier.

Hermione vit Harry, Ron et George la regarder avec des grands yeux, l'incrédulité écrite sur leurs traits.

« Je veux rentrer tout de suite à la maison. » Dit Hermione, regardant fixement la Médicomage.

« Ce n'est pas prudent Miss Granger- »

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. Vous l'avez dit, je vais de mieux en mieux. S'il vous plait. »

Elle voulait juste être à la maison. Peu importe qu'elle doive supplier à genoux pour, elle le ferait si cela lui permettait d'être dans son lit avec tous les livres sur les loups-garous disponibles. Elle devait en savoir plus, elle devait tout savoir. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas être préparée et avait moins d'un mois avant sa première transformation. Elle irait même jusqu'aux archives du Ministère pour lire tous les documents sur le sujet. Chaque détail comptait à ce point.

Devant la détermination de la jeune femme, la Médicomage soupira puis acquiesça, lui tendant divers formulaires à remplir. Elle prit le temps de lui expliquer les prescriptions et comment les appliquer, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Hermione avec les trois hommes.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd et chargé de non-dits. Hermione hésitait à briser le silence, mais fut coupée par Ron qui, le visage très rouge, balbutia :

« Tu es toujours très belle 'Mione ! »

Le silence qui suivit fut presque comique. Hermione vit Harry et George tourner lentement leur regard vers Ron avec exaspération, avant de le frapper chacun leur tour à l'arrière du crâne. Il gémit, se frottant la tête avec une grimace.

« Pas besoin d'en venir aux mains … c'est juste la vérité ! » Dit-il, le visage encore plus rouge de gêne.

Hermione commença à sourire devant le comportement enfantin de ses amis, avant que la tension en son sein ne se brise et qu'elle éclate de rire. C'était un rire sec, avec un sanglot qui dépassait ses lèvres de temps en temps, mais qui soulagea la pression. Le fait de voir Ron, inchangé face à son état la soulagea grandement, et lui permit de se libérer d'une inquiétude qu'elle ne savait pas avoir. Elle avait eu peur du rejet des deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Mais les voir ici, avec elle, inchangés, la délesta de sa peur.

Avec eux à ses côtés, elle irait bien.

.

 **26 juillet 1998**

 **Rupert Street, Londres.**

Hermione passa huit jours enfermés chez elle, une fois sortie de l'hôpital. Les sept premiers jours, Harry, Ron et George refusèrent de quitter son chevet, trop effrayés de la voir disparaître. Elle se réveillait parfois le matin, les trois hommes dans son lit magiquement agrandi, l'entourant de leur étreinte protectrice alors qu'ils s'étaient endormis la veille dans leurs lits respectifs. Au début, Hermione trouvait ça adorable. Après, elle trouvait ça normal et souhaitait soulager leur peur. Mais après sept jours avec extrêmement peu d'intimité, Hermione trouvait ça désagréable et voulait les mettre dehors.

Il y eut de nombreux cris, surtout de la part de Ron qui refusait de la laisser seule de peur de la perdre. Ce fut avec réticence qu'Hermione accepta de les laisser rester encore une nuit, durant laquelle ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures. Elle comprenait leur point de vue, réellement. Harry avait perdu la majorité de sa famille. Il ne lui restait que Remus Lupin qui avait un rôle d'oncle et de parrain depuis la mort de Sirius. Alors Hermione, qu'il considérait comme une sœur, il ne voulait pas la perdre. C'était la même chose pour Ron et George, qui avaient perdu deux mois plus tôt Fred, et qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis de cette perte. George lui avait même avoué qu'il était resté tous les jours à son chevet car il ne voulait pas la voir rejoindre Fred.

Hermione comprenait leurs sentiments, mais elle voulait être seule pour penser, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis qu'ils restaient tous chez elle. Alors au huitième jour, Hermione les expulsa de chez elle, les menaçant de sa baguette, ces célèbres canaris flottant au-dessus de sa tête, un air vicieux.

Quand elle fut seule, finalement, Hermione se permit de faire ses recherches. Elle avait reçu en cours de semaine les documents archivés qu'elle avait demandé par hibou au ministère et les étudia longuement. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que peu de détails, et rien qu'elle ne connaissait pas déjà. Frustrée, elle se tourna alors vers la seule source de connaissance à laquelle elle pouvait se fier : Remus Lupin.

Elle n'avait pas vu Remus depuis les funérailles de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin qui avait péri durant la guerre, laissant derrière elle son mari et son jeune fils de seulement trois semaines, Edward 'Teddy' Lupin. Il s'était reclus de la société, n'acceptant de voir qu'Harry et Andromeda Tonks, sa belle-mère. Il n'avait souhaité voir personne d'autre depuis, ce qui avait peiné profondément Hermione qui appréciait énormément son ancien professeur, et pour qui elle se battait chaque jour depuis la fin de la guerre pour lui accorder ce qu'il méritait.

Pourtant elle avait besoin de lui, alors à l'aide d'une plume et d'un parchemin, lui expliqua la situation.

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre dans l'espoir qu'elle te trouvera bientôt._

 _Je ne sais pas si Harry t'a informé, mais lors de la dernière pleine lune, j'ai été attaquée par un loup-garou et mordue. Tu comprends bien sûr ce que cela signifie. Je vais avouer Remus, que je suis terrifiée. Terriblement. J'ai peur de ce que cela va impliquer pour mon futur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, à qui me référer en dehors de toi. J'ai peur de ce que je vais devenir maintenant que tout a changé pour moi. Mais plus que tout, j'ai peur de la prochaine pleine lune. Le DCRCM me fournira un lieu sécuritaire pour ma première transformation, mais rien ne m'apaise. J'en ai discuté avec Harry et Ron mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre._

 _J'ai tellement de questions Remus, et si peu de temps._

 _J'ai besoin de ton aide._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Hermione._

Hermione utilisa sa chouette qu'elle avait achetée seulement quelques jours après la fin de la guerre, une chouette hulotte nommée Erla qui hululait constamment.

« Trouve Remus Lupin. C'est important. J'ai besoin d'une réponse, alors insiste. » Dit-elle en accrochant la lettre à l'une de ses pattes, avant de lui donner une caresse sur la tête à laquelle elle répondit par un hululement doux.

Une fois sa missive envoyée, Hermione retourna à l'étude des dossiers, éparpillés partout dans son salon.

.

 **3 Aout 1998**

 **Rupert Street, Londres.**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'envoi de la lettre, et Hermione était désespérée. Elle n'avait eu aucune réponse, bien qu'Erla soit revenue trois jours après avec un parchemin vide accroché à sa patte, et passa chaque jour enfermée chez elle, décomptant les nuits avant la pleine lune. Il n'en restait que cinq.

Depuis deux jours, Hermione se rendit compte que ses sens s'étaient grandement développés. Sa vue était devenue plus nette, mais également sensible à la luminosité. Les sons étaient plus distincts et elle pouvait maintenant entendre ses voisins à travers les murs. Ses goûts alimentaires n'avaient pas changé, mais son palais était plus fin, comme pour son odorat. En somme, aucun changement traumatisant mais Hermione les nota quand même. Ses humeurs étaient à fleur de peau et elle avait du mal à gérer son tempérament. Elle s'était surprise à crier auprès de son journal quand un reporter du Daily Prophet nota sa disparition du travail, et fit toutes sortes de suppositions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres.

Ses recherches n'avaient rien donné et Hermione abandonna. Elle tourna maintenant ses pensées sur la potion Wolfsbane et des essais qu'elle réalisait chez elle pour améliorer les effets. Bien sûr, la potion était tellement difficile à brasser que les deux tiers de ses chaudrons fondirent en une nuit quand elle ajouta l'asphodèle, et qu'un autre explosa, libérant une vapeur toxique, quand elle ajouta la poudre rose.

Hermione était frustrée, terrifiée et infiniment triste. Elle se sentait particulièrement seule le soir, quand elle réalisait que Remus n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre. Elle aurait juste souhaité un conseil, ou même juste un mot de compassion. Mais il n'avait rien à lui offrir.

Elle avait passé tellement de temps à pleurer par la suite qu'elle s'embarrassait elle-même. Elle était réduite à être cette femme succombant à ses sentiments primaires et n'ayant aucune retenue, ce qu'elle détestait. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas complètement à blâmer, c'était de la faute de sa louve en elle, qu'elle sentait envahir son esprit peu à peu, essayant de la contrôler. Bien qu'elle essayât de gagner le contrôle, parfois, elle glissait et la louve prenait le dessus. Particulièrement ces jours-ci.

Alors quand des coups retentirent à sa porte d'entrée, c'est une Hermione à la fois triste et frustrée qui ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, prête à crier sur la personne qui la dérangeait, qui que ce soit.

C'était Remus Lupin, portant un bébé Teddy dans ses bras, profondément endormi.

Remus afficha un visage choqué en la voyant. Pourtant, le soulagement de le voir face à elle, vivant et en bonne santé après trois mois sans nouvelles, la fit fondre en larmes, sanglotant dans ses mains qu'elle portait à son visage pour essayer de cacher sa faiblesse. Remus s'approcha d'elle doucement et, de la main qui ne tenait pas le bébé, lui caressa le dos dans des cercles lents.

« Respire Hermione, prends de grandes inspirations. »

Il respira avec elle, dans l'entrée de son appartement avec la porte toujours grande ouverte, essayant de la détendre. Il fallut seulement quelques secondes à Hermione pour se reprendre, mais quelques minutes pour calmer l'embarras et les joues rougies.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive … »

« C'est le loup en toi. Alors que l'approche de la lune te fatigue, le loup est de plus en plus énergique et vos deux personnalités s'entrechoquent. Tu es donc débordée d'émotions. Tu vas vite apprendre à contrôler ça. »

Hermione acquiesça et d'un signe de tête le fit entrer dans l'appartement. Elle lui prit délicatement le sac à langer qu'il portait, le soulageant de sa charge, alors qu'elle l'invitait dans son salon, heureusement propre de tout dossier. Il n'y avait que quelques livres portant sur les loups-garous qui trainaient dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolée, c'est … je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ranger. Je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite … »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai trouvé la lettre que je t'avais écrite encore sur ma table de cuisine, un parchemin vide manquant. » Dit-il, un sourire embarrassé sur son visage.

« Tu m'avais écrit ? » Demande Hermione, surprise.

« Oui, je te prévenais que j'arrivais aujourd'hui. Je m'étais dit que tu aurais besoin de soutien avant la lune et qu'on pourrait passer cette première Lune ensemble. » Il semblait sincère dans ses paroles et Hermione ressentit un apaisement intense. Il était venu pour l'aider. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser traverser ça seule, non ? »

Les larmes d'Hermione recommencèrent à couler, mais cette fois-ci accompagnées d'un large sourire sur son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers lui et de le prendre dans une étreinte douce, consciente de Teddy encore dans ses bras.

Remus se tendit quand il sentit le corps d'Hermione contre le sien. La dernière personne à l'avoir étreint si farouchement était Nymphadora, juste avant leur arrivée à Poudlard pour la bataille finale. L'étreinte lui ramena des souvenirs inconfortables mais il ne la refusa pourtant pas, l'entourant de son bras libre. Le loup en lui, bien conscient de son environnement, profita de l'affection d'un autre, ronronnant doucement dans son esprit. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se dégage doucement, son regard maintenant rivé sur Teddy.

« Oh … » Dit-elle en passant une main délicate sur les petits cheveux blonds du bébé, buvant de son regard l'innocence d'un enfant. « Il est tellement beau Remus … »

Remus sourit à la remarque, regardant lui aussi Teddy. Bien que Remus se reconnaissait dans son fils, il pouvait voir en Teddy quelques traits de Nymphadora. Les yeux en forme d'amande, la courbe douce de son petit nez … tant de petits rappels de la femme qu'il avait perdu. Bien qu'il pleurait encore sa femme, ses rappels ne lui faisaient plus mal, il les buvait avec amour, étant parfois incapable de quitter son fils des yeux.

« Il vous ressemble à tous les deux. Le parfait mélange … »

Remus sourit encore plus largement, reconnaissant la louange douce d'Hermione. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses paroles, qu'une bonté qu'elle donnait à tout le monde, sans distinction. Une qualité qu'il avait toujours appréciée chez la jeune femme.

Son regard se porta sur les cicatrices découvertes alors qu'elle caressait doucement la joue de son fils d'un doigt, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Harry l'avait brièvement tenu au courant de l'attaque d'Hermione après qu'elle l'ait contacté. Harry en avait dit le moins possible, essayant de garder la vie privée d'Hermione mais il avait compris avec les non-dits qu'elle avait failli mourir. Il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là.

Elle était toujours belle, son visage restait doux malgré les cicatrices. Bien que son sourire fût plus tendu à gauche à cause de la longue ligne maintenant rose pâle, il était toujours aussi brillant. Sa joue droite semblait rugueuse et était légèrement plus bombée que la droite. Il supposait que c'était dû à la cicatrisation tardive. Il pouvait voir ses bras striés de cicatrices n'ayant aucun sens, et la cicatrice que lui avait infligée Bellatrix était étonnement libre de griffure. Elle aussi paraissait encore récente. Il supposait qu'elle aurait toujours cet air-là. Il ne pouvait pas voir les autres marques, mais était sûr que c'était encore bien pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Cette attaque avait pour but de tuer, pas d'infecter.

Hermione, consciente de l'examen de Remus, essaya de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux. Elle savait que c'était ridicule mais elle était consciente de son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient un désordre sans nom, ayant passé la journée à brasser sa dernière tentative du mois d'une nouvelle potion. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, des nombreuses nuits blanches passées à réfléchir et se cacher des cauchemars. Elle portait un simple tee-shirt large et un pantalon de yoga confortable. Elle était également pieds nus. La rougeur revint sur ses joues et elle se recula du regard scrutateur de l'homme.

« Je … Je euh, j'ai une chambre d'amis que toi et Teddy pouvez emprunter durant votre séjour. Ce n'est pas très grand mais ça devrait être confortable. » Dit-elle, lui faisant signe de la suivre.

La chambre était, selon Remus, absolument parfaite pour lui et Teddy. Il y avait un grand lit confortable, et un fauteuil en tissu simple proche de la fenêtre. Il y avait également une très grande bibliothèque qui avait l'air prête à s'écrouler sous le poids des nombreux livres.

« Merci Hermione. Je vais installer Teddy pour qu'il finisse sa sieste et je te rejoins dans le salon ? »

Elle acquiesça et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle les laissant profiter l'un de l'autre encore quelques minutes.

.

 **8 aout 1998**

 **Rupert Street, Londres.**

Le 8 aout au matin, Hermione était une boule de nerfs tendue et prête à exploser. Ce soir serait la pleine lune et la peur envahissait chaque partie de son corps.

Les cinq derniers jours en compagnie de Remus furent très instructifs. Il lui raconta ses expériences passées, sa première transformation -ou ce qu'il s'en souvenait- et celles qui ont suivi. Il lui parla de son loup, de comment il avait appris à le gérer, de leur mode de communication. Hermione apprit que le loup cherchait constamment à communiquer avec l'humain, mais que c'était plus facile pour les deux à l'approche de la lune. Elle comprit grâce à Remus que son loup n'était pas un monstre, simplement une bête à la recherche de compagnie, d'une meute. Que c'était cet instinct-là qui allait la guider à chaque lune. D'où la présence de Remus, pour la soulager de cette peur. Il serait sa meute, et elle serait la sienne.

Les cinq jours avec Teddy furent remplis de sourire et rires. Le petit garçon était une boule d'énergie et d'amour. Il souriait constamment, aimant recevoir des caresses de la part d'Hermione qui était ravie de les lui accorder. Il égaya ses jours sombres avec ses babillements et elle appréciait de jouer avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Il avait également hérité de la capacité de Métamorphomage de sa mère, bien qu'incapable de les contrôler encore. Ses cheveux changeaient de couleur en fonction de ses humeurs, et Hermione appréciait beaucoup le bleu et le jaune, qui signifiaient qu'il était heureux et souhaitait de l'affection.

En somme, ces cinq jours permirent à Hermione de prendre le contrôle sur ses sentiments et de calmer ses peurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Ni Remus avec ses mots habituellement réconfortants, ni Teddy avec ses sourires édentés. Elle dut prendre une double dose de Philtre de Paix pour pouvoir s'assoir un peu au risque de percer un trou dans le plancher de son salon. Mais même malgré ça, ses nerfs étaient à vifs.

Alors quand Harry toqua à la porte de chez elle à 19h50 pour garder Teddy pour la nuit, Hermione se retrouva à hyperventiler, l'échéance approchant rapidement, trop à son avis.

« Ça va aller Hermione, Remus est avec toi. Il va t'accompagner dans le processus. Tu iras bien. » Dit Harry, berçant un Teddy en pleurs devant l'agitation d'Hermione. « Tu es Hermione Granger et tu as survécu à un troll, un chien à trois têtes, un basilic, des sirènes, des sombrals, des Mangemorts et des dragons. Un simple Loup, qui est le tien, ne devrait pas te faire peur. »

Bien qu'il n'eût pas tort, et qu'Hermione fut légèrement rassurée, elle ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter impatiemment que la nuit finisse. Elle voulait se coucher et oublier tout ce qui lui arrivait.

.

 **21h10**

 **Cabane Hurlante, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse**

Il ne restait maintenant plus que quatre minutes avant l'apparition de la pleine lune et Hermione était prostrée au sol, le regard sur les lattes abimés de la Cabane Hurlante. La directrice McGonagall avait eu la gentillesse de leur laisser l'endroit pour leur transformation. Selon Remus, c'était un bon endroit pour se transformer. Les murs bien que branlants étaient solides et personnes n'allait s'approcher d'eux. Les sorts de protections lancés par le ministère s'en assureraient.

Remus lui avait conseillé de se déshabiller, la transformation lui ruinerait autrement les vêtements qu'elle portait sur le dos, et bien que très hésitante puisqu'il était dans la pièce, elle se conforma juste après avoir transfiguré un drap en un paravent relativement opaque. Remus avait simplement souri, puis s'était installé derrière pour se mettre nu lui aussi.

Les secondes avançaient et Hermione pouvait entendre sa respiration devenir haletante.

Remus dut l'entendre aussi puisqu'il se rapprocha derrière le paravent et tendit la main au-dessous pour prendre la sienne. Elle sursauta au contact, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir car trop concentrée sur la peur qui la paralysait, mais s'y accrocha fermement.

« N'oublie pas Hermione, ne combat pas le changement. Ça ne sera que plus douloureux, d'accord ? Laisse-le venir et accepte-le. » Il fit une pause, puis enchaina. « Tu n'auras aucun contrôle ce soir puisque pour la première transformation tu ne peux pas prendre le Wolfsbane, mais je suis là pour toi. » Dit-il avec une forte pression sur sa main.

« Et si j'essaie de te faire du mal ? » Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix, verbalisant sa plus grande crainte.

« Tu n'essaieras pas Hermione. » Chuchota t-il, rassurant.

« Mais si j'essaie quand même ? »

« Je suis capable de me défendre. »

« N'hésite pas. » Pleurait-elle maintenant, alors qu'elle sentait la traction de la lune sur elle. Plus que quelques secondes maintenant …

« A quoi ? »

« Te défendre Remus. Ne me laisse pas te faire de mal, tu as Teddy à penser, d'accord ? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer, mais elle força une pression sur sa main, voulant une réponse. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu ses parents suite au charme de mémoire qu'elle avait lancé sur eux, un an auparavant. Elle n'avait plus personne à part Harry et Ron, à qui elle avait laissé une lettre dans la table de chevet de sa chambre, dans l'éventualité où Remus devrait effectivement se défendre.

Elle l'entendit acquiescer, avant que rien d'autre n'ait d'importance. La pleine lune était là, et elle pouvait sentir sa louve hurler de joie en elle, avant que son corps ne se contracte de douleur.

C'était comme le Cruciatus, comme la brûlure de la morsure.

Elle avait mal. Elle voulait mourir …

Son esprit s'effaça, remplacé par la louve.

* * *

J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires, vos impressions et ce que vous aimeriez lire dans les deux prochaines parties. A bientôt !

Papillon #


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la partie II sur III de cette histoire. Je suis étonné de voir que beaucoup de personne on prit le temps de venir lire la partie I et j'en suis ravie ! Merci également à _Heledween_ , _Isabella-57_ et guest " _snoopgol_ " d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un commentaire. J'ai vraiment aimé les lire, ils on éclairé ma journée :D

Merci à ma béta, **Joy Misty Holy** , pour son superbe travail avec cette deuxième partie.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Partie II**

 **9 aout 1998**

 **Cabane Hurlante, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

Hermione se réveilla lentement, incertaine de l'état dans lequel elle était.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. De sa tête à ses pieds, tout était douloureux. Jetant rapidement un œil sur son corps avant de le refermer car la lumière lui faisait mal, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune marque qui serait définitive. Elle avait vu quelques hématomes sur ses jambes et ses hanches et quelques égratignures mais aucune marque de morsures ou de griffes. Elle était soulagée. Immensément.

Se redressant, après quelques inspirations, Hermione attrapa ses vêtements qui gisaient au sol et les enfila, hésitant quand ses cuisses tremblaient de douleur, avant d'examiner la pièce où ils étaient restés cette nuit. Il y avait eu effectivement de l'activité, mais rien d'alarmant. Un peu de porcelaine au sol d'un vase qu'elle se rappelait avoir vu hier, les draps miteux du lit trainaient au sol avec quelques déchirures. Elle ne voyait pas de sang, pas de touffes de poils éparses. Ce qui la dérangea, en revanche, fut qu'elle ne vit pas Remus. Ou ses vêtements.

« Remus ? » Dit Hermione, espérant qu'il était dans une autre pièce de la cabane.

Quand seul le silence lui répondit, Hermione fut surprise. Il ne serait pas rentré sans elle, non ? Elle espérait que non, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de nuit avant de voir Harry et qu'il ne pose la même question. Si elle s'était embarrassée en se léchant le derrière, elle préférait le savoir avant lui …

Hermione fit rapidement le tour de la bâtisse, mais il n'était pas là. Il était effectivement parti sans elle.

Se sentant légèrement trahie par sa disparition, Hermione transplana jusqu'à son appartement dans l'espoir de voir Remus avant qu'il n'aille se coucher pour lui demander pourquoi il était parti si tôt. Elle supposait qu'il voulait voir Teddy, qui n'avait jamais été gardé aussi longtemps par Harry, mais il aurait pu la réveiller pour qu'elle vienne avec lui, non ?

Son appartement était calme, silencieux même. Personne n'était dans son salon et aucun bruit ne trahissait de présence. Inquiète puisque Teddy aurait dû être réveillé à cette heure-là, Hermione se dirigea vers les chambres, coupée seulement dans son élan par la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrait sur Harry.

« Harry ! Où est Remus ? »

Harry regarda Hermione, son regard s'arrêtant sur chaque partie de son corps à la recherche de blessures. Bien sûr, il ne trouva rien, ses hématomes et égratignures étaient sous les couches de tissus. Pourtant, son regard était insistant. Il était inquiet.

« Il est passé plus tôt mais … il est parti. Avec Teddy. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a … Il a juste pris Teddy et ils sont partis. Il y a environ une heure. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé … il avait juste l'air triste. Il a dit qu'il partait pour une durée indéterminée. J'ai pensé … enfin, il ne t'a pas blessée ? Je ne vois que ça qui ferait fuir Remus. »

« Non, non je n'ai pas de marques Harry. Quelques bleus mais rien de grave. Et je ne me souviens de rien de la nuit dernière … »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable. Remus était parti, sans rien lui dire. Que s'était-il passé durant la nuit pour qu'il fuie ? Qu'il la fuie ?

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

.

 **30 aout 1998**

 **Rupert Street – Londres**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière lune et Hermione n'allait pas bien.

L'incertitude la rongeait. Son ventre était douloureux depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Elle mangeait peu, enfin, quand elle y pensait, et passa ses journées à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre elle et Remus pour que personne n'ait de ses nouvelles.

Harry avait envoyé un nombre incalculable de lettres, mais aucune n'avait eu de réponse. Il avait essayé de le contacter par patronus mais il n'y avait eu aucun retour. Harry avait même vu Andromeda mais cette dernière n'avait pu lui donner aucune indication sur l'emplacement de Remus. Elle savait juste qu'il était parti pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait pris toutes ses affaires ainsi que celles de Teddy et était parti avec la promesse de la contacter plus tard. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait.

Hermione se sentait incroyablement coupable. Remus était parti par sa faute. Elle avait fait ça. Harry avait perdu le seul lien avec sa famille à cause d'elle. Andromeda ne voyait plus son petit-fils à cause d'elle. Remus avait dû reloger son fils ailleurs, apprendre à vivre sans Nymphadora et sans sa famille à cause d'elle. Il s'était clairement passé quelque chose qu'elle dont elle ne se rappelait pas.

Son corps avait longtemps porté les marques de ce qu'elle supposait être une lutte. Hermione supposait qu'elle avait essayé de l'attaquer et qu'il avait dû se défendre. Comme elle le lui avait fait promettre. Mais pourquoi avait-il fui ? Avait-il eu peur qu'elle le tue et que Teddy ne se retrouve sans aucun de ses parents ? C'était la seule hypothèse qu'elle avait et si elle s'avérait vraie… Alors Hermione devait partir. Ce n'était juste pour personne qu'elle reste ici après avoir essayé de tuer Remus. Elle était devenue un monstre, comme elle l'avait craint.

Alors, en cette matinée du 30 aout, Hermione fit ses bagages. Elle empaqueta tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Vêtements, livres, meubles et rétrécit le tout pour lui permettre de voyager avec une seule valise. Elle appela son propriétaire, annula le contrat de location et après avoir écrit une lettre pour Harry et Ron qu'elle laissa bien en évidence dans ce qui était son ancien salon, elle partit.

S'éloigner de Londres lui fit mal, couper toutes communications avec ses amis la blessa. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Remus devait revenir.

.

 **31 aout 1998**

 **Quelque part en Angleterre.**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière pleine lune. Depuis qu'il avait lâchement fui.

Lui et Teddy s'étaient installés vers les côtes au sud de l'Angleterre, dans un coin reculé loin des villages. Le départ précipité avait bouleversé Teddy plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, l'enfant pleurant perpétuellement depuis et Remus supposait qu'il manquaitque Andromeda et le confort de sa chaumière lui manquaient. Elles manquaient aussi à Remus. Tout comme Harry.

Harry qui lui envoyait chaque jour des lettres dont auxquelles Remus ne pouvait pas répondre.

 _Que s'est-il passé durant la pleine lune ?_

 _Où es-tu ?_

Remus savait qu'il devrait bientôt lui donner une explication, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Il ne savait pas quoi dire au jeune homme insistant qui, après son fils, était la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Devait-il mentir et protéger les personnes concernées ? Devait-il dire la vérité et risquer le dégout et l'humiliation ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait était oublier cette nuit-là et revenir à sa petite vie tranquille. Il voulait oublier la nouvelle morsure sur son épaule qui lui rappelait constamment sa lâcheté. Cette cicatrice rosée qu'elle lui avait donnée, belle contre sa peau fatiguée.

Chaque jour depuis le 8 aout, il maudissait Hermione Granger pour être allée dans la forêt une nuit de pleine lune. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Se mettre en danger pendant la guerre n'avait pas suffi et elle devait maintenant risquer sa vie pour … quoi exactement ? Les droits de bêtes enragées qui l'avaient changé comme eux ? Il la maudissait et voulait la haïr mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, que c'était injuste pour elle. Elle avait juste le cœur à la bonne place. Et même si maintenant tout avait changé pour elle et lui, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait en revanche. Après la guerre, il avait juste eu envie de vivre dans un monde où il pouvait élever son fils le voir grandir et lui raconter combien sa mère avait été une femme magnifique. Et elle le lui avait enlevé. Il ne pouvait plus vivre dans ce monde d'illusions. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Un coup à la fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées, et Remus reconnut la chouette d'Harry. et Il soupira. Encore une lettre lui demandant de rentrer, de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et Remus n'était toujours pas prêt. Il devrait l'être bientôt, puisque la prochaine pleine lune n'était qu'à quelques jours et quelqu'un devrait garder Teddy de pour lui.

La lettre était plus épaisse que d'habitude et Remus soupçonna qu'Harry en avait marre d'attendre et lui avait écrit une remontrance digne des parchemins qu'ils devaient rendre en potions quand Snape était de mauvaise humeur.

 _Remus,_

 _Hermione est partie. Elle a tout pris avec elle. Il n'y a plus rien. Elle a vidé son compte en banque. Elle n'a rien dit à personne, tout comme toi. Tu dois rentrer et nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Je dois retrouver Hermione. Elle pense qu'elle est un monstre Remus. Je te joins sa lettre, je pars à sa recherche._

 _Harry._

Remus fronça les sourcils à la lecture du parchemin. Hermione était partie. Où était-elle allée ?

D'un geste empressé, il ouvrit la lettre où il reconnut l'écriture de la jeune femme.

 _Harry, Ron,_

 _Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime. Plus que tout. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste au monde._

 _Après que je me sois rendu compte qu'il était impossible de redonner à mes parents leurs souvenirs, je n'avais plus rien, sauf vous. Pendant sept ans vous avez été mes meilleurs amis et plus encore. Vous êtes ma famille._

 _Partir me déchire le cœur. Vous allez tellement me manquer que ma poitrine me fait mal. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Remus doit revenir. Non seulement pour lui, mais pour Teddy. Et toi Harry. Il est tout ce qu'il te reste de tes parents. Tu as besoin de Remus. C'est pourquoi je pars. Remus doit revenir. Et ma présence l'en empêche._

 _Je pense que j'ai essayé de le tuer cette nuit-là. Je ne me rappelle de rien, mais mon corps montrait des signes de lutte. Il a dû essayer de se défendre, de me soumettre. J'espère que ça a marché et que je ne l'ai pas blessé. N'ayant aucune certitude, je préfère partir. J'ai peur que si je reste, je deviendrais un monstre. Peut-être que je le suis déjà ?_

 _N'essayez pas de me retrouver. Je ne sais pas encore où j'irai, mais je sais que vous ne me trouverez pas. Je suis après tout la plus intelligente sorcière de notre génération non ?_

 _J'irai bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je reprendrai contact avec vous quand je serai sûre de ne plus vous causer de danger. Dites à Remus que je suis désolée._

 _Vivez votre vie, vous méritez plus que tout d'être heureux. Tous les deux._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Prenez soin de vous,_

 _Hermione._

Remus posa la lettre d'Hermione, la main tremblante. Elle était partie …

.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour Remus pour tout emballer et revenir à Londres. Son premier arrêt fut l'appartement d'Hermione, mais personne ne répondit à la porte. Il se rendit alors à Square Grimmauld où il trouva seulement Ginny, l'informant qu'Harry était parti chercher Hermione.

L'inquiétude de Remus pour la jeune femme le rendait fou. Elle était seule, dans une situation angoissante et c'était de sa faute. Il était parti sans explications et l'avait laissée croire qu'elle l'avait attaqué. L'avait laissée croire qu'elle était un monstre.

Il était le monstre dans cette histoire.

Déposant Teddy chez Andromeda qui fut heureuse de retrouver le bébé, Remus repartit à la recherche d'Harry sans prendre le temps de répondre aux question de la femme, espérant retrouver Hermione en même temps.

.

Retrouver Harry ne lui prit qu'un jour.

Lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là fut plus long.

« Hermione pense qu'elle a essayé de te tuer Remus ! » Harry s'exclama, tirant ses cheveux de ses poings. « Tu aurais dû la voir, quand tu es parti. Elle était en larmes; elle sanglotait ! Hermione ! Tu as fait pleurer Hermione pour … pour ça ? »

Le jeune homme s'énervait, incapable de stopper la rougeur de colère qui s'emparait de son visage. Il vociférait des malédictions à n'en plus finir, et ne pouvait s'arrêter de marcher, ne tenant pas en place.

« Elle n'est nulle part. Pas dans son ancienne maison, pas dans les cachettes que nous avons utilisées pour fuir les Mangemorts, pas à Poudlard … Je ne veux pas la perdre Remus, pas elle … »

Remus comprenait. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Lui aussi n'était pas sûr de pouvoir perdre encore une autre personne autour de lui.

Perdre James et Lily l'avait profondément blessé. Imaginer que Sirius était responsable de leurs morts était pour lui une culpabilité brûlant lentement dans son corps, qu'il avait pleuré pendant des années. Ce qui le faisait tenir, à l'époque était de pouvoir surveiller le jeune Harry de loin, protégeant ce qui lui restait de son amitié perdue. Retrouver Sirius avait été un baume au cœur, soulageant sa peine. Le perdre si peu de temps après l'avait détruit, affligé. Mais Nymphadora avait effacé la plupart de sa douleur avec son amour qu'il ne pensait toujours pas mériter. Elle lui avait même donné un fils magnifique. La perdre avait été dur. Horriblement, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de la pleurer, avec Teddy. Bien que se coucher dans un lit vide chaque soir avait été une épreuve douloureuse, il savait que grâce à son fils il s'en remettrait. La douleur prendrait du temps à partir, mais il savait qu'un jour, il n'y aurait plus que les merveilleux souvenirs. Mais s'il perdait Hermione …

La voir ce matin-là, couchée sur le sol poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante, avec tous les souvenirs de la nuit … Il avait fui. Comme un lâche. Comme avec Dora quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

« On la retrouvera Harry. Je te le promets. »

.

 **3 Janvier 1999**

 **Réserve Naturelle de Moselle, France.**

La pleine lune était finie et comme à son habitude, Hermione se réveilla douloureuse, courbaturée et en larmes.

Elle en était à sa sixième transformation et chaque matin qui suivait, Hermione voulait mourir. Son corps était couvert de blessure auto-infligées qui brulaient chaque partie de son corps. Ses muscles se crispaient de douleur, sa tête était affreusement douloureuse et l'épuisement l'empêchait de bouger. Mais ce n'était pas la douleur physique qui donnait à Hermione l'envie de tout arrêter. C'était la douleur émotionnelle. Chaque lune pleine, malgré la potion Wolfsbane qu'Hermione brassait elle-même, sa louve était plus forte, contrecarrant Hermione. Chaque lune pleine, la louve cherchait à fuir les limites protégées qu'Hermione traçait à chaque fois. La louve courrait, à la recherche de sa meute. Et quand elle finissait par abandonner, épuisée de l'effort et de la peine, elle hurlait à la lune de désespoir avant de se mutiler.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer ainsi. La douleur physique, elle s'y était attendue. Pas la douleur émotionnelle. La solitude qu'elle ressentait depuis quatre mois était agonisante et elle souhaitait simplement être étreinte. Réconfortée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore du moins. Il était trop tôt pour que Remus lui pardonne. Elle ne s'était pas encore pardonnée d'avoir blessé son ami.

Alors comme après chaque pleine lune, Hermione se redressait avec difficulté, et trébuchait jusqu'à la cabane abandonnée dans laquelle elle résidait depuis quelques semaines, avant de s'effondrer nue dans le petit lit.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pendant trois jours.

Quand au troisième jour elle reprit conscience, ce fut pour nettoyer ses blessures à la main avant de retourner s'allonger, trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de se rendre à la cuisine et réchauffer le bouillon qu'elle s'était préparé avant sa transformation, sachant qu'elle serait incapable de cuisiner. Elle s'hydrata seulement de la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait réservé dans le petit placard frais de la cabane en prévision des prochains jours d'épuisement.

C'était quelque chose qui surprenait Hermione, la fatigue qu'elle ressentait après chaque lune. Elle savait qu'il était normal d'être épuisée après la transformation. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure des lunes qui passaient, Hermione était de plus en plus fatiguée. En décembre, elle avait dormi pendant deux jours, et avait été incapable d'invoquer un verre d'eau avec sa baguette pendant deux autres jours. Le mois d'avant était sensiblement pareil. Ce mois-ci, trois jours étaient passés si elle se fiait au bulletin météo qui jouait à la télévision, et elle supposait qu'elle serait incapable de faire de la magie pendant quelques jours. Remus n'avait jamais évoqué de problème de magie auparavant.

Peut-être était-ce simplement elle ?

Elle espérait que ce soit temporaire, un ajustement à sa nouvelle condition. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Quand d'ici quelques jours elle serait en forme, elle irait à la bibliothèque magique de Paris pour faire des recherches …

.

 **5 Février 1999**

 **Parc National Yellowstone, USA.**

Hermione se réveilla nue sur le sol terreux, le corps endolori et fiévreuse.

Ses blessures, qu'elle n'avait pas soignées après la lune, étant trop épuisée pour même marcher dans la chambre qu'elle louait pour le mois, étaient sales et infectées. Elle pouvait voir des vers ramper sur sa peau et dans les plaies et la vue lui souleva le cœur. Mais son estomac était vide, et elle vomit seulement de la bile, avant de s'effondrer de l'effort.

Elle était en train de mourir, elle le savait.

Mais même cette pensée ne la fit pas se lever.

Elle savait maintenant ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Les recherches qu'elle avait menées à Paris avaient été déconcertantes. Selon Apolline Bertrand, du Département de la Protection des Créatures Magiques, la louve d'Hermione n'était pas seulement à la recherche de sa meute. Elle était à la recherche de son compagnon. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa première lune. Sa louve avait reconnu Remus comme son compagnon et le recherchait depuis. Ce qui avait été moins clair pour elle, fut le regard désolé d'Apolline. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer que l'épuisement résultait de la perte de son compagnon. Que tant qu'elle ne serait pas avec lui, elle dépérirait.

L'incertitude avait rongé Hermione et elle avait eu envie de rentrer demander à Remus. Mais il avait fui. Elle se rendit compte alors que même si son loup l'avait reconnu, l'homme ne voulait rien d'elle. Quand elle expliqua à Apolline la situation, le regard désolé se changea en pitié. Hermione apprit alors que quand un loup était refusé par son partenaire, que le rituel d'accouplement n'était pas accompli par la revendication des deux par une morsure sur l'autre, le loup mourrait, entrainant l'humain avec.

Hermione se demanda pendant plusieurs jours si Remus savait ça. Probablement qu'il savait, s'il avait fui. Alors Hermione comprit qu'il était parti, refusant tout contact avec elle, au risque de la laisser mourir.

Le cœur d'Hermione fut brisé. Tout comme celui de sa louve.

Sa louve qui cette nuit se contenta de gémir, ne cherchant plus à retrouver son compagnon. Elle comprit elle aussi, qu'elle avait été rejetée. Laissée pour morte.

Les larmes d'Hermione commencèrent au début doucement, glissant sur ses joues sales avant de rouler dans la terre. Puis, ce fut les sanglots douloureux qui lui déchirèrent la poitrine. Elle allait mourir seule. Elle espérait simplement que ce serait rapide, alors que l'épuisement s'emparait d'elle, et qu'elle retombait dans l'inconscience, des larmes roulant encore sur ses joues.

.

 **19 février 1999**

 **Bibliothèque du Trinity Collège – Dublin, Irlande**

La bibliothèque magnifique rappelait à Hermione celle de Poudlard. Spacieuse et sombre, avec des rangées de livres à n'en plus finir. Le bois était doux sous sa main, et elle souhaitait ne plus jamais partir.

Quand Hermione eu avait eu la force de se relever à Yellowstone, elle se s'était rendit rendu compte avec effroi qu'elle était restée six jours, allongée nue dans la forêt. Ses blessures s'étaient infectées et elle était très faible. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour retrouver ses vêtements et rejoindre la chambre qu'elle louait. Elle s'était soignée comme elle pouvait, avant d'abandonner et de se rendre à l'hôpital magique à Washington. Ils l'avaient gardée quelques jours et lui avaient conseillé de ne plus être seule lors des pleines lunes. L'insinuation la fit sourire tristement et elle partit avec l'idée de profiter de ses prochains mois. Elle décida alors de visiter les plus belles bibliothèques du monde et quand serait venu le temps, elle rentrerait à Londres dire au revoir à Harry et Ron. Elle leur devait un au revoir.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione se sentait bien. Sa magie, bien que faible était revenue et elle avait transplané à Dublin pour voir cette bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à maintenant vue qu'en photo. Et la vue la rendit à la fois joyeuse et triste.

D'ici quelques mois, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de profiter de ses endroits calmes et réconfortants.

.

 **3 mars 1999**

 **Square Grimmauld – Londres.**

« On devrait peut-être abandonner Harry. Tu connais Hermione, elle reviendra quand elle l'aura décidé. » Dit Ron, le visage sombre.

Ils cherchaient Hermione depuis maintenant sept mois et n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était maintenant. Ils avaient eu une piste il y a deux mois, en France. Un membre du Ministère Français de la Magie les avait contactés pour leur dire qu'ils avaient vu Hermione, mais à leur arrivée elle était déjà partie. Il y a une semaine, un dossier médical à son nom leur était parvenu des USA, mais encore une fois trop tard. Ce qu'ils savaient en revanche, c'est qu'elle était en train de mourir.

« Quand Ron ? Quand va-t-elle revenir ? Aux portes de la Mort ? Déjà enfermée dans son cercueil ? » Harry criait, les larmes dans les yeux. « Je la veux ici, et vivante ! Je veux ma meilleure amie maintenant ! »

Ron regarda son ami en pleine crise. Lui aussi voulait revoir Hermione plus que tout. Elle était comme sa sœur, et il l'aimait tout autant que Ginny. Mais il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait que quand elle le voudrait ou qu'il serait trop tard. Hermione était têtue.

« Je l'aime aussi Harry. JE L'AIME AUSSI ! » Cria Ron, se levant de son siège. « Mais elle n'est pas là ! Elle est partie. »

Il y eut long silence, avant qu'Harry ne le coupe, affligé. « Elle me manque. »

« Moi aussi … »

.

 **4 mars 1999**

 **Square Grimmauld – Londres.**

L'atmosphère était sombre dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld. Trop fatigué par la lune de la veille, Remus était venu le matin du 4 mars, comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis son retour, pour débattre d'un plan d'action pour retrouver la jeune femme.

L'Angleterre avait été ratissée de fond en comble mais aucune trace d'Hermione. Avec son court séjour en France et aux USA, Remus craignait qu'elle soit partie plus loin qu'il ne l'espérait. Si c'était le cas, la retrouver avant le temps imparti serait impossible. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard.

La culpabilité le rongeait.

Hermione était en train de mourir parce qu'il avait eu peur. Peur d'oublier si facilement Nymphadora, qu'il avait aimée profondément. Peur d'aimer Hermione encore plus qu'il n'avait pu aimer Dora. Et parce qu'il avait eu peur, sa compagne allait mourir. Il pouvait sentir au travers de la morsure qu'elle lui avait donné qu'elle était faible, trop faible. Il avait peur de la perdre. La perdre serait son arrêt de mort. Son loup n'y survivrait pas. La culpabilité l'emporterait.

Il se rappelait qu'il était coupable de cette situation. Bien qu'il ne le sache pas à l'époque. Ce fut seulement quand Miss Bertrand lui expliqua la situation qu'il comprit l'horreur dans lequel il avait poussé Hermione.

 _Les cris de douleur d'Hermione lui glaçaient le sang. Il en oubliait même sa douleur alors qu'il se transformait, sa petite main toujours en la sienne. Il pouvait voir ses doigts fins s'allonger, les ongles tomber pour être remplacés par des griffes, brillantes et noires. Il pouvait voir le pelage se former sur sa peau autrefois crémeuse. Un pelage doux et brun. Il pouvait entendre leurs os claquer, se briser pour être reconsolidés dans leur forme lupine. Ses cris devinrent des hurlements, prenant une caractéristique loup à la fin._

 _La transformation était achevée._

 _Se redressant de la position couchée qu'il avait prise, il s'avança doucement vers l'endroit où était Hermione, contournant le paravent de fortune._

 _Elle était là, elle aussi couchée sur le flanc, la respiration haletante. Il ne la voyait que de dos, sa tête profondément cachée entre ses pattes. De l'endroit où il se tenait, il pouvait voir une silhouette plus petite que la sienne, cachée derrière une masse de poils bruns fous. Remus sourit intérieurement devant cette caractéristique qu'Hermione n'avait pas perdue. Ses poils étaient comme ses cheveux, vivants de leur propre volonté._

 _Il s'approcha calmement d'elle, ne voulant pas effrayer la louve. Hermione n'avait pas pu prendre la potion, alors si elle se sentait en danger, elle attaquerait._

 _Arrivant au niveau de sa tête il abaissa lentement la partie supérieure de son corps et finit par s'assoir, pleurnichant pour lui indiquer sa présence._

 _Il la vit redresser doucement la tête et fut subjugué par l'éclat d'or de ses yeux. Ils ressemblaient à de l'or liquide dans lequel toutes ses émotions se reflétaient. Remus sentit en lui Moony prêter un intérêt particulier à la louve. Il sentit une forte attraction pour elle et cette sensation lui fit peur. Il força son loup à reculer, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. Mais Moony se battait contre lui, cherchant à s'approcher encore plus de la louve._

 _Le recul soudain de Remus fit que la louve se redressa brusquement, mais avec difficulté, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être à quatre pattes. Elle trébucha quand elle essaya de s'éloigner et finit par rouler loin de lui, la panique claire dans ses yeux. Elle montra ses dents, essayant clairement de l'intimider. Mais Moony n'en fit rien et s'approcha d'elle, malgré les tentatives de Remus pour reculer. Moony était plus fort que la potion._

 _Il se retrouva alors à être proche de la louve, humant l'air autour d'elle._

 _Elle sentait la perfection. La vanille et le chocolat, avec une pointe de terre et d'herbe fraîche. L'odeur rendait fou Moony qui s'approcha encore malgré la peur évidente de la louve qui grognait à face à lui. Il se trouva à grogner à son tour, la forçant à se soumettre, ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur, son regard ne le lâchant pas. Il s'approcha encore plus, collant son corps au sien, et ouvrit la gueule largement avant de prendre sa gorge entre ses dents, serrant légèrement._

 _Il fallut quelques instants à la louve pour comprendre, avant qu'elle ne devienne molle et écrase son corps à terre. Moony se sentait victorieux et relâcha sa prise avant de reculer un peu._

 _Remus, une fois que Moony était satisfait du contrôle qu'il avait sur elle, reprit le pouvoir et se rapprocha d'elle, la poussant du museau pour qu'elle se redresse, ce qu'elle fit. Remus pouvait sentir la soumission et étrangement, l'appréciait._

 _Les prochaines heures furent ponctuées de taquinerie entre lui et la louve, jouant ensemble, se poursuivant, se cherchant. La nuit se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que la louve se retrouva devant lui, en position d'attaque. Remus, inquiet, scanna rapidement l'entourage à la recherche de ce qui avait perturbé la louve de leur jeu. Après quelques secondes, il vit un rat, que la louve chassa d'instinct. Remus, surpris de voir le comportement de la louve, se retrouva à perdre le contrôle sur lui-même. Il fut surpris de sentir Moony excité de la voir chasser. Il l'évalua comme un comportement de louve alpha, prête à chasser pour protéger la meute._

 _Parfaite pour produire des louveteaux._

 _La panique de Remus lui fit perdre le contrôle, et se retrouva spectateur, Moony en charge. Il se vit pourchasser le rat avec la louve, avant de finir par le rattraper, et le tuer d'un coup de patte bien placé. La satisfaction emplissait chacune de ses pores quand il présenta le cadavre à la louve qui lui lécha le museau en remerciement. Le reste se passa dans un flou. Il se rappela simplement que Moony engagea une copulation avec elle, malgré les essais de Remus pour reprendre le pouvoir. Il se retrouva spectateur quand la louve qui, une fois pleine de sa semence, se retourna et le marqua de sa revendication. Il sentit Moony prêt à retourner le geste, quand Remus reprit le contrôle et se recula loin de la louve précipitamment._

 _Incertaine, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait._

 _Remus recula encore, dos au mur, et montrant ses dents._

 _La louve s'arrêta, et prenant conscience du rejet, se coucha face à lui, de petits gémissement dans la gorge, son regard ne le quittant jamais._

 _Le reste de la nuit se termina ainsi, l'un face à l'autre, Moony gémissant dans son esprit._

Alors qu'ils évaluaient leur plan pour la journée, un patronus en forme de corbeau arriva.

« Monsieur Potter, merci de vous présenter au guérisseur Joanson à l'hôpital St Mungo. Miss Granger y a été admise ce matin à 3h55 dans un état critique. »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux trois hommes pour transplaner.

.

L'attente fut longue une fois à l'hôpital. Le guérisseur n'avait pas été disponible pour les voir et les portes de la salle d'attente avaient été charmées pour empêcher toutes entrées indésirables. Quand il fut clair qu'ils devraient attendre, Ron envoya un patronus aux Weasley qui arrivèrent tous ensemble à peine cinq minutes après.

Ils attendirent trois heures avant qu'une femme à l'air épuisé ne les rejoignent.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle, cherchant Harry du regard. Quand elle le trouva, entouré de tous les Weasley et de Remus, elle continua. « Miss Granger a été amenée ce matin à 3h55 par un Auror du Ministère. Elle a été retrouvée aux abords de la Forêt Interdite à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était dénutrie et déshydratée. Elle présentait des plaies que nous avons associées à la pleine lune du 3 mars ainsi que des cicatrices plus anciennes et mal soignées. Elle est magiquement épuisée. » La guérisseuse fit une pause, avant se relâcher ses traits. « Nous avons pu soigner la dénutrition et la déshydratation. Malheureusement, les plaies étant dues à de l'automutilation, nous n'avons pu que les nettoyer. Elles devront guérir naturellement. Ce qui nous préoccupe c'est l'épuisement magique. Dans sa condition, son noyau magique devrait être fort. » Elle fit une pause, son regard se tournant vers les Weasley, pendus à ses lèvres. « Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui arrive mais … Je crains qu'elle n'ait que peu de temps. »

La réalité de la situation tomba lourdement sur Remus.

Il avait tué Hermione Granger.

.

« Miss Granger doit impérativement se reposer. Vous ne pourrez pas tous aller la voir. Seulement deux personnes et pas plus que quelques minutes. Messieurs Potter et Weasley ? Miss Granger a murmuré vos noms plusieurs fois. »

Harry et Ron hochèrent de la tête, avant de regarder Remus. Ce fut Ron qui, à sa surprise, lui fit signe d'y aller à sa place. Remus, reconnaissant, posa une main sur l'épaule du rouquin avant de suivre Harry et la guérisseuse. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme fut une torture presque insoutenable pour Remus. Dans quel état allait-il la retrouver ? Il craignait qu'il soit trop tard pour la sauver.

Trop rapidement à son goût, la porte de la chambre n°73 fut ouverte et le regard de Remus se porta sur le lit dans la pièce.

Hermione y semblait minuscule, dans un lit trop grand, les draps remontés jusqu'aux épaules. Ses cheveux, sales avec dedans ce qui semblait être des branches d'arbre, étaient disposés autour de sa tête, répandus sur l'oreiller. Sa peau était trop pâle, rendu évident La pâleur de sa peau était mise en valeur par les cernes énormes sous ses yeux. Les cicatrices sur son visage ressortaient, bien que plus roses que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées, très légèrement entrouvertes.

Elle avait l'air morte, et cette réalisation brisa le cœur de Remus. Il dut s'arrêter dans son avancée vers elle, se soutenant au chambranle de la porte. Si ce n'était pour sa poitrine. Sans sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations, Remus aurait été certain qu'elle était morte.

Il pouvait sentir Moony s'agiter en lui, cherchant à prendre le contrôle. Le loup voulait s'approcher de sa compagne, la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer. Et Remus … Remus le voulait aussi.

« Dix minutes seulement. » Rappela la guérisseuse Joanson, quittant la pièce en fermant la porte.

Remus vit Harry hésiter, avant de s'approcher d'elle doucement. Il le vit tendre la main, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, doucement pour ne pas la déranger. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas.

Harry posa alors sa main sur son épaule et approcha son visage près du sien.

« Hermione ? » Murmura le jeune homme, la voix se brisant.

Hermione ne se réveilla pas, et Harry insista encore deux fois, avant de reculer, les larmes aux yeux.

Remus s'approcha à son tour, doucement, malgré les supplications de Moony qui voulait juste courir vers elle. Quand il fut à son chevet, il hésita lui aussi à la toucher. Miss Bertrand avait expliqué que seul le loup pouvait la marquer comme sa compagne, mais Remus espérait que l'homme serait suffisant pour aider Hermione à passer cette épreuve. Alors, délicatement, il souleva la couverture et caressa le bras nouvellement exposé d'Hermione, frottant doucement les anciennes cicatrices, avant de lui prendre la main. Sa peau était froide au toucher et Remus frissonna.

« Hermione ? »

Sa voix était rauque, pleine d'espoir. Mais Hermione ne se réveilla pas.

.

 **8 mars 1999**

 **Hôpital St Mungo – Londres**.

Les prochains jours furent tous les mêmes. Harry et lui se rendaient à l'hôpital le matin et restaient au chevet d'Hermione durant des heures. Remus rentrait à la maison en cours de journée pour voir Teddy, puis revenait à l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite. Harry restait là des heures, à regarder le visage de son amie. Ron venait s'assoir quand Remus partait pour rejoindre son fils, puis quitta repartait avec un regard triste.

Hermione ne se réveilla pas une seule fois.

Pourtant ce matin-là, alors que Remus prenait sa main en s'installant à ses côtés, il sentit un tressaillement. Léger. Infime même, mais un tressaillement. Ne voulant pas donner de faux espoirs à Harry, il ne dit rien et attendit. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et Remus était rentré à la maison, principalement pour laisser à Ron du temps avec Hermione. Mais l'envie d'y retourner était forte. Moony pleurait dans son esprit de la perte de contact à chaque fois qu'il la quittait.

« Remus ? »

Alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la chaumière d'Andromeda pour voir Teddy qui jouait actuellement dans le salon, sa belle-mère l'arrêta un instant, l'appelant de la cuisine. Il rejoignit sa belle-mère, qui lui tournait le dos, alors qu'elle préparait ce qui ressemblait à des compotes.

Il s'assit à la table où deux tasses de thé étaient prêtes, et attendit qu'elle se retourne.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

« Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ses derniers temps. »

Remus n'aimait pas où cela se dirigeait.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps au chevet d'Hermione. Et avant ça, tu as passé beaucoup de temps à la chercher. » Elle fit une pause, et se tourna vers lui. « Y a-t-il quelque chose entre vous deux ? »

Remus fut décontenancé par la question. Que pouvait-il répondre à la mère de sa défunte femme ?

« Je … Non, bien sûr que non Andy. Tu sais que j'aime Dora plus que tout et- »

« Je le sais Remus. Crois-moi, je le sais. Mais ça n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

Et Remus raconta tout à Andromeda. De la morsure d'Hermione, à cette lune avec elle, sa fuite puis la sienne. Et la santé d'Hermione qui se dégrada parce qu'il avait refusé sa compagne. Il lui dit tout. Au crédit d'Andromeda, elle l'écouta avec attention, assise à table avec lui, ne l'interrompant jamais. Il prit son temps pour lui décrire la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Pour Dora et pour Hermione. La sienne aussi.

« Oh Remus … » Dit Andromeda avec compassion à la fin de son discours. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. De rien. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste et personne ne peux te dire le contraire. Tu es un homme. Nous faisons tous des erreurs. C'est la nature humaine. »

« Mais c'est ça Andy ! Je ne suis pas un homme. Je suis un loup. Moony savait et je l'ai contré. Et maintenant Hermione pourrait mourir ! » S'énerva Remus.

« Tu n'es pas seulement le loup, Remus. » Dit-elle, un petit sourire triste sur le visage. « Tu es plus humain que tu ne le crois. C'est pourquoi ma Dora t'avait choisi. »

« Et regarde comment je la trahis. » Dit-il amèrement.

« Remus, ce n'est pas de la trahison. C'est le court naturel de la vie. » Elle lui sourit avant de prendre sa main. « Tu as aimé ma fille sincèrement. Je le sais, j'étais là à votre mariage, j'étais là à la naissance de Teddy. Teddy est le fruit de l'amour que tu avais pour ma fille. Et Teddy est parfait. » Elle sourit fièrement à Remus, avant de se pencher ver lui, forçant son regard dans le sien. « Mais Dora n'est plus là. » Il la regarda, surpris. « Il est peut-être temps pour toi d'avancer. »

« Dora est morte il n'y a même pas un an … »

« Oui, et personne ne te demande d'y aller trop vite. Seulement, tu dois te rendre compte qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Ne te ferme pas aux autres par culpabilité. Dora ne voudrait pas ça. »

Remus soupira, avant de fermer les yeux.

La perte de Dora n'avait plus fait aussi mal ces derniers jours. Peut-être était-ce dû à la concentration qu'il avait sur la santé d'Hermione. Ou peut-être avançait-il, tout simplement.

« Tu étais l'amour de la vie de Dora, mais peut-être… Peut-être que le destin ne l'a pas fait la tienne. » Elle vit que Remus se hérissa à ses mots et continua. « Ce n'est pas négatif, Remus. Mais la vie vient de te faire un cadeau. Il t'a donné une compagne. Une âme, égale à la tienne. Parfaite pour toi. Sais-tu comment c'est rare ? »

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard fixer sur la table, incapable de rencontrer son regard.

« Alors ne le gâche pas. » Dit-elle d'une voix ferme et définitive. Remus la regarda, surpris. « Ma Dora adorait Hermione, je sais qu'elle approuverait. Peu importe tes doutes. L'argent, ta condition ou ton âge. Tu as plus d'argent qu'un citoyen moyen avec l'Ordre de Merlin que tu as reçu. Ta condition ? Hermione la partage. Et ton âge ? » Andromeda sourit doucement, avant de lui prendre la main. « L'âge n'est rien, sauf un prétexte pour ne pas aller chercher ce que tu veux vraiment. »

.

De retour à l'hôpital, Hermione était réveillée.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de la voir assise dans son lit, riant à gorge déployée, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Il la regarda un instant, heureux de voir que son entrée n'avait pas été remarquée. Harry et Ron étaient tous deux assis au pied du lit, face à elle. Ils étaient, de ce qu'il pouvait voir de la porte, plus que souriants. Hermione avait l'air d'être réveillée depuis un certain temps puisque ses cheveux étaient humides d'une douche qu'elle avait dû réclamer à son réveil. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses joues rouges de son rire.

Il la trouvait belle.

Se raclant la gorge, ce qui stoppa les rires dans la pièce, il s'avança doucement, incertain. Que devrait-il dire à la femme qu'il avait presque tuée ? 'Salut, désolé de t'avoir presque tuée mais j'ai eu un instant de panique qui m'a fait courir à travers le pays ?'

Heureusement, ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence qui c'était installé avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Remus. »

Remus la regarda, buvant du regard chacun de ses traits.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de combien elle lui avait manqué. De ses cheveux virevoltant à chaque mouvement, à ses traits doux et lumineux, à ses yeux chauds qui portaient encore des traces dorées. Ses sourires tendres qu'elle adressait quand elle le pouvait. Exactement comme celui qu'elle lui donnait maintenant.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

Du coin de l'œil, son regard toujours sur la jeune femme, il vit Harry et Ron se lever et sortir de la pièce sans dire un mot. Seul avec elle, sachant qu'ils allaient devoir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, Remus se sentit angoissé, une légère constriction dans son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Pourtant, il s'avança et prit la place de Ron, s'asseyant au pied du lit, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Je voulais m'excuser. Je suis profondément désolé pour être parti et t'avoir induite en erreur sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. » Commença Remus, son regard sur les draps du lit.

« Remus -»

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu ne le seras jamais Hermione et je voulais que tu saches que tu es peut-être la plus belle personne au monde. Ton cœur est à la bonne place et je suis désolé d'avoir été si- »

« Remus. »

« -Maladroit envers toute la situation. Je … Je ne savais pas Hermione. Je savais ce que Moony voulait mais je ne comprenais ce que ça impliquait pour toi- »

« Remus ! »

Remus stoppa son monologue, tournant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'était redressée des oreillers sur lesquelles elle était couchée et avait tendu une main vers lui. Main qu'il prit sans hésiter.

Ce fut comme une explosion de douces sensations. Un sentiment chaud qui le parcourait de la main jusqu'à son cœur, le laissant battre follement. Il pouvait sentir Moony trépigner de joie et Remus se laissa bercer dans cette main attentionnée.

Hermione soupira quand sa peau prit contact avec Remus. Elle le vit fermer les yeux, et sentit ses propres yeux chercher à se fermer sous l'intense sensation qui la traversa. Sa louve hurlait de soulagement, enfin réunie avec son compagnon. Le bonheur suintait de cette caresse, et guérit leurs cœurs meurtris.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre.

Leur discussion pourrait attendre encore un peu.

.

Ils étaient restés en silence, main dans la main pendant une heure.

Remus aimait ce sentiment d'appartenance que ressentait Moony et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Pourtant, ce fut le loup qui le força à briser le silence, lui signifiant qu'il devait régler le problème qu'il avait créé, pour qu'il puisse finalement la réclamer.

Alors il s'expliqua. Il lui décrivit toute leur nuit en détail, n'omettant rien. Il lui raconta aussi les sentiments qui l'avaient terrifié et qui étaient la raison de son départ. Il lui décrivit la culpabilité, puis la tristesse et la peur. Hermione écouta et ne dit rien. Puis, quand il eut fini, elle lui expliqua l'agonie dans laquelle était sa louve quand elle le cherchait, des mois durant, puis la souffrance quand elles eurent compris que Remus les avait rejetées. Elle décrivit les pleines lunes qu'elle avait passées sans lui, lui expliquant les endroits où elle avait été. Il écouta aussi, sans couper, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Et maintenant ? »

Remus la regarda et sourit.

« C'est à toi de voir. Moony a fait son choix. »

« Mais toi Remus ? »

Il prit le temps de peser ses mots, remerciant Andy pour la conversation plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'avancer. » Il la regarda se lécher les lèvres, toujours sèches de leur déshydratation antérieure. « Andy m'a dit aujourd'hui que ce qu'il nous arrivait était peut-être un cadeau. Il est rare pour des gens comme nous de trouver leur compagnon. » Il fit une pause, serrant la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. « Ça ne sera pas facile. Et Hermione, tu dois comprendre que je vais reculer. Souvent. Mais j'aimerais … J'aimerais nous donner une chance. Nous donner une chance de nous connaître. »

Hermione le regarda un instant, contemplative. Puis, après ce qui semblait être des heures à Remus, elle lui sourit.

« J'aimerais ça aussi. »

* * *

J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser en commentaire vos impressions, critiques ou questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième et dernière partie. J'admets être un peu moins satisfaite de cette fin mais je ne le voyais pas autrement.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette mini histoire qui me tenait à cœur. La mort de Remus, dans l'univers de JK Rowling, m'avais attristé, si peu de temps après la naissance de son fils. Il avait tout perdu au cours de sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, le droit d'avoir une vie 'normale'. Je voulais simplement lui donner le droit à une fin heureuse. Il le méritait.

Alors merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ceci, et merci à ceux qui ont commentés et/ou suivit. Et merci à ma Beta qui a dû gérer mes fautes et mes non-sens (banc de poids qui était en fait banc en bois), fautes qui étaient pour ma défense écrites à 4h du matin lol)

Merci à tous !

* * *

 **Partie III**

 _Epilogue_

 **19 Septembre 2001 – 11h24**

 **The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole – Devon, Angleterre.**

L'anniversaire d'Hermione tombait sur l'un des derniers jours de beau temps. Les prévisions météorologiques prévoyaient un automne précoce et pluvieux mais ce mercredi serait ensoleillé et chaud. Une chance, puisque Molly avait organisé une très grande fête en l'honneur des vingt-deux ans de la brune. Fête qu'Hermione aurait souhaité oublier mais après avoir regardé les grands yeux larmoyants de la matriarche Weasley, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Surtout que Remus emmenait Teddy qui semblait-il, lui avait préparé une surprise.

Les deux dernières années avaient été … surprenantes.

Il avait fallu quelques semaines à Hermione pour se remettre de son état de faiblesse. La récupération avait été pénible physiquement et magiquement. Les cicatrices avaient pour la plupart guéri et s'étaient fanées en de petites lignes roses et lisses, mais sa magie avait pris du temps à revenir à son plein potentiel. Les premières semaines, elle n'avait pas pu produire ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle. Il avait fallu plusieurs séances de magikinésie pour reconnecter son noyau magique à son corps. Mais finalement, comme tout ce qu'entreprenait Hermione, elle avait fini par y arriver.

Elle avait également retrouvé un travail, bien que ce n'était plus au Ministère. Avec l'aide de Hannah Abbott qui travaillait au Chaudron Baveur et qui avait des connexions dans tous les commerces du Chemin de Traverse, Hermione avait trouvé un travail à temps plein à la petite librairie qui était partiellement cachée par l'apothicaire au coin de L'allée des Embrumes. Le propriétaire était un vieil homme fatigué qui cherchait quelqu'un pour communiquer avec le public, souhaitant simplement s'occuper de la comptabilité. Il n'avait aucun problème avec la condition d'Hermione et, ravi par sa gentillesse et préoccupation pour son modeste commerce, était toujours prêt à lui donner des jours de repos après la pleine lune pour l'aider à se remettre. Hermione refusait la plupart du temps, se contentant d'une journée de repos au lit le lendemain de sa transformation. Ce travail lui permettait d'avoir du temps pour elle et de jouer dans des livres parfois anciens qui détenaient des secrets cachés et juteux.

Ses transformations elles, étaient une toute autre chose. Depuis son retour en Angleterre, Hermione n'était plus seule, Remus étant là à chaque changement. Ces fois-ci, les deux prenaient la potion et gardaient donc le contrôle. Les premières lunes, les deux restaient prostrés dans un coin, redoutant l'interaction et les pulsions lupines qui pourraient surgir. Il fallut cinq lunes et une conversation embarrassante alors qu'ils étaient encore nus pour qu'ils décident qu'il était temps d'agir sur le lien d'âme incomplet. La pleine lune qui suivit fut tendue jusqu'à ce qu'ils complètent le lien d'âme, Remus marquant Hermione comme la sienne.

Depuis ce moment, rien ne fut plus comme avant.

« Tu es prête 'Mione ? »

La brune se retourna à la voix de son meilleur ami qui s'appuyait sur le chambranle de la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, la regardant alors qu'elle-même s'examinait dans le miroir plein pied.

Il se tenait debout, sa stature toujours aussi frêle qu'elle se souvenait de lui à l'âge de onze ans quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, bien qu'il avait grandi depuis. Mais ses cheveux indomptables, ses yeux verts forêt, ses lunettes rondes et son sourire doux restaient et resteraient à jamais inchangés. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, son cœur se gonflait d'un amour fort. Il était, et resterait éternellement l'une des personnes pour qui elle sacrifierait tout.

« Tu es magnifique. » Dit-il doucement, s'approchant pour se tenir juste derrière elle, face au miroir. « Remus est un homme chanceux. »

Hermione sourit tendrement à leur reflet, sachant parfaitement que ses paroles étaient guidées par l'amour qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner aux autres. Affamé de marques de tendresse dans son plus jeune âge, et marqué par les nombreuses pertes qu'il avait subies tout au long de son enfance et adolescence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner son affection à ceux qui l'entouraient. Peut-être était-ce la peur de les perdre et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de leur dire combien ils avaient compté pour lui, ou simplement son besoin constant d'amour. Elle ne le savait pas mais donnait à Harry tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Menteur. » Dit Hermione en souriant, posant doucement sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry tout en entourant sa taille de son bras. « Cette robe me fait de grosses fesses. »

Harry rit, le mouvement de ses épaules laissant Hermione avec un léger étourdissement. Il s'excusa d'un geste de main de l'inconfort alors qu'il ricanait toujours, rapprochant la brune de lui pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte serrée. « Je ne pense pas que Remus s'en offusque. » Il rit encore une fois, avant d'embrasser doucement la tempe d'Hermione. « Plus de toi à aimer. »

« Harry ! » S'offusqua Hermione en se reculant, le laissant avec une légère tape au bras. « Un bon ami aurait dit que je n'étais pas grosse. »

« Et bien ce bon ami aurait menti, et on le sait tous les deux. »

Elle n'avait jamais pu cacher quelque chose à Harry. Ils se connaissaient si bien l'un l'autre que le moindre changement était immédiatement perçu. C'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas surprise quand il posa sa main sur le léger renflement de son ventre, son pouce traçant doucement la légère courbure.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » Demanda Hermione, souriant au regard émerveillé dans les yeux d'Harry.

« La semaine dernière, quand tu as englouti le restant de l'assiette de dessert de Ron qu'il n'a pas pu finir. » Il rit un peu à la mémoire. « Tu n'as jamais pris de seconde assiette depuis que je te connais. Une de tes merveilleuses capacités qui consiste à savoir à l'avance la quantité exacte de nourriture dont tu as besoin et de tout mettre sur une seule et même assiette. »

« C'était un très bon gâteau au chocolat Harry. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser être jeté ! » Déclara sérieusement Hermione alors qu'elle posait elle aussi sa main sur son petit ventre mis en valeur par la robe qu'elle portait.

« J'imagine que Remus n'est pas encore au courant ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. Il est parti il y a trois semaines pour cette conférence aux États-Unis avec Teddy et le voyage s'est prolongé à cause d'un problème avec cette meute de loups qui réside proche de Seattle. Il est resté pour essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente entre le MACUSA et les loups. »

« Il sera là aujourd'hui, non ? Sinon j'ai peur de la réaction de Molly. »

« Je lui ai parlé via le réseau de cheminette hier et oui, leur portoloin international était pour 07h05 heure locale. Il devrait être là d'ici peu. » Dit Hermione, regardant encore son reflet, son regard toujours posé sur son ventre.

Harry regardait le visage d'Hermione qui n'était plus aussi souriant qu'auparavant. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse qui émanait de son amie alors qu'elle tenait sa main d'une manière presque protective sur son ventre.

« Tu as peur de le dire à Remus. » Constata Harry. « Pourquoi ? »

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder son ami. Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher.

« J'ai peur que ce soit trop tôt. Notre relation est jeune, et il a déjà Teddy. » Hermione soupira avant d'aller s'assoir sur le lit, son regard sur le sol. « Je sais que Remus l'acceptera sans condition. Ce bébé … Harry, je l'aime déjà. Mais Remus … j'ai peur que ce soit trop rapide. Remus a perdu Tonks il y a peu et … »

« C'était il y a trois ans Hermione. » Essaya Harry, la rejoignant sur le lit.

« Je le sais mais tu devrais voir le regard de Remus à certains moments. » Dit Hermione en essuyant une larme qui roulait doucement sur sa joue. « J'ai aimé Tonks. Elle était … douce, drôle, excentrique. C'était un rayon de soleil pour Remus. Et je ne veux pas qu'il l'oublie ou qu'il arrête de l'aimer. Je ne le veux pas. Mais parfois, quand il pense être seul dans la bibliothèque … Il ressort leur album de photos de mariage. Il peut rester des heures à les contempler. Et après il vient se coucher et il n'y a aucun contact entre nous. Pas de touchers, pas de baisers. Rien. » Hermione se redressa lentement, lasse des sentiments lourds qui l'accablaient. « J'aime Remus, profondément. Mais parfois, je pense qu'il regrette d'avoir complété le lien d'âme. »

« Hermione, non ! »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il regrette de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Bien sûr que non. Il n'est pas comme ça. Mais je pense qu'il a peur de trahir Tonks. En étant avec moi. Et je pense que ce bébé ne va rien aider. » Hermione laissa un soupir triste passer ses lèvres. « Harry, on ne vit même pas ensemble. Après deux ans; on a chacun notre lieu de vie. Je vais chez lui de temps en temps seulement. » Elle rigola un peu, bien que ce fut amère. « Tu aurais dû le voir quand j'ai oublié une couverture chez lui une fois. Il est passé me la déposer le soir même. Comme si c'était un crime d'avoir accidentellement empiété dans leur maison. C'était leur maison. Et je suis la femme avec qui il a des relations parce que nos loups ne pouvaient pas se contrôler. »

« Hermione … Remus t'aime. »

« Je sais. Tout comme je l'aime. » Dit-elle en souriant, regardant Harry avec des yeux peinés « J'ai juste peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour lui. »

.

 **19 Septembre 2001 - 18h37**

La fête battait son plein depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Les terrains de la famille Weasley avaient été envahis par les proches d'Hermione pour ses vingt-deux ans. Les buffets de boissons et de nourritures se remplissaient continuellement, gracieuseté de Winky, et tout le monde riait des pitreries de George et Ron, qui exposaient leurs nouvelles inventions pour le magasin. Tout le monde était attablé et profitait des températures clémentes et de la douce lumière du soleil déclinant. Harry se tenait à côté de la brune, tenant fermement sa main.

Depuis leur discussion plus tôt, il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Pas quand ils étaient descendus, pas quand la fête avait commencé et qu'il avait fallu saluer les invités, pas même quand Hermione, remarquant le retard de Remus, était allée dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Harry était resté à ses côtés.

Hermione désespérait.

Remus aurait dû être arrivé depuis longtemps maintenant. Et pourtant il n'était pas là. Ni lui, ni Teddy n'avait fait acte de présence. Hermione avait vu Andromeda qui était venue simplement lui souhaiter une bonne fête avant de rentrer chez elle, se remettant encore de la Dragoncelle qu'elle avait contractée quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait rien dit sur son gendre ou son petit-fils.

« Minah ? »

Le léger tiraillement qu'Hermione sentit sur sa robe la sortit de ses pensées. Baissant les yeux, pensant voir la douce Victoire, elle fut surprise en voyant un Teddy aux cheveux bleus, habillé dans un costume trois pièces blanc et gris et tenant dans ses mains une petite boite enveloppée dans un papier crème.

Elle sentit son cœur battre tendrement dans sa poitrine à la vue attendrissante de l'enfant. Hermione le prit dans ses bras, le serrant dans une étreinte chaleureuse alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement sur le banc, profitant de la présence d'Harry pour s'appuyer sur lui, tout en tenant Teddy le plus proche d'elle possible.

Il lui avait manqué terriblement. Elle l'avait connu depuis son plus jeune âge, lui ayant changé les couches et l'ayant nourri, ayant joué avec lui, lui avait lu de nombreuses histoires. Quand elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle venait souvent vers lui, profitant de l'innocence de son toucher. Teddy était une boule d'énergie et d'amour, tout comme ses deux parents.

« Minah ! » Dit Teddy, se tortillant dans l'étreinte de la brune.

Hermione rit doucement, embrassant ses deux joues avec des baisers mouillés, qu'il lui retourna avec empressement. Ses yeux scintillèrent alors qu'il se recula, descendant des genoux de sa Minah.

Hermione prit conscience du silence autour d'elle, sachant très bien que tout le monde les regardait.

« Papa et moi on a un cadeau. Pour toi. » Dit-il, tendant d'un geste ferme la boite qu'il tenait.

Hermione prit doucement le cadeau en souriant, levant les yeux et trouvant le regard ambre de Remus à seulement quelques pieds d'elle.

Lui aussi, était habillé dans un complet trois pièces noir et gris qui complimentait son corps et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de jonquilles et de tulipes, enveloppées délicatement dans un papier de soie blanc ainsi qu'une enveloppe brune qui semblait lourde. Il souriait, bien qu'Hermione détectât une pointe de nervosité dans la tension de ses épaules. Elle lui lança un regard intrigué, qu'il balaya d'un revers de main, pointant la boite qu'elle tenait. Elle entreprit alors de déballer lentement le cadeau, sachant parfaitement qu'elle testait la patience de l'enfant qui rebondissait sur ses pieds en la regardant.

« Plus vite Minah ! » S'impatienta Teddy, arrachant lui-même un morceau du papier cadeau.

Hermione rit, caressant d'une main le visage potelé du garçon. Mais le rire cessa quand elle ouvrit la boite et se retrouva face à son cadeau.

« Papa et moi on l'a choisie ! Le monsieur nous a dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ! » Dit Teddy alors qu'il se collait aux jambes d'Hermione, essayant de regarder le cadeau, toujours dans sa boite. « Maintenant tu dois aller voir papa ! » S'écria-t-il, alors qu'il prenait la main libre d'Hermione dans les siennes, la tirant du banc sur lequel elle était assise.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de la bague couchée sur le petit coussin de velours noir. La bague était une petite pièce, discrète et absolument charmante selon l'avis d'Hermione. Faite d'or, elle était ornée d'une simple pierre de lune lisse et ronde, attrapant la lumière et laissant des reflets très légers de couleurs. Incapable de détacher son regard de la bague, Hermione tituba quand Teddy la poussa vers Remus et faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Ce ne fut que quand les bras de Remus l'entourèrent qu'elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard doux de l'homme.

« Hermione … »

Mais Hermione était incapable de parler. C'était comme si sa langue était collée à son palais et que ses lèvres étaient cousues ensemble. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle avait tellement de questions. Savait-il pour le bébé ? Était-ce par obligation ? Était-il sérieux ?

« Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu avais envisagé. Pas comme ça, ici et maintenant. Peut-être même pas avec moi, mais … J'ai passé près de quarante et un an à vivre une vie dans laquelle je n'avais que peu de choix. Une vie dans laquelle on m'a ôté le droit d'avoir le choix. Mais cette vie m'a appris la valeur de l'entourage, l'importance de nos amis et nos familles, mais aussi de ceux qui ne sont plus là. Je resterai à jamais reconnaissant pour tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés, qu'ils m'aient soutenus ou dénigrés. Parce qu'ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. » Remus fit une pause, approchant le bouquet de fleurs entre eux, son regard ambre plongé dans celui de chocolat « Teddy m'a dit il y a environ un mois que j'étais le meilleur papa au monde. J'ai même cette tasse en forme de … betterave absolument adorable que tu as faite avec lui qui me le prouve. Je sais, bien sûr, que je ne suis pas le meilleur père au monde. Parce que je ne suis pas meilleur homme au monde. Mais je veux le devenir. Pour lui, et pour toi. » Il se recula, et, posant un genou à terre tout en laissant les fleurs et l'enveloppe au sol, prit la main d'Hermione qui tenait la boite et sortit la bague. « Je te connais depuis des années Hermione. Et je t'ai vue grandir et devenir le genre de personne que je veux devenir. Douce, aimante, drôle, protectrice, assurée. Je te connais depuis des années, et pourtant, c'est aujourd'hui, après trois semaines loin de toi, que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. » Il passa sa main libre sur l'une de ses cuisses couvertes de tissus, la laissant remonter jusqu'à sa hanche. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a des années, quand mon loup t'a réclamée. Quand ta louve m'a réclamé. Je suis depuis lors, tombé amoureux de toi un peu plus chaque jour. Je suis amoureux de ton éclat de rire, celui qui me surprend à chaque fois. Je suis tombé amoureux de tes yeux expressifs qui ne peuvent rien me cacher. Je suis tombé amoureux de cette bouche qui encore aujourd'hui, est capable de me surprendre par son intelligence. Je suis tombé amoureux de ces mains qui sont toujours prêtes à soulager mes maux. Je suis tombé amoureux de ces bras qui ont supporté le poids de mon fils grandissant. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Hermione Jean Granger. Chaque jour un peu plus. » Remus posa la bague au bord de l'annulaire d'Hermione, attendant. « Avec cette bague, je te demande de me laisser tomber amoureux de toi, chaque jour à partir de maintenant jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

Hermione regarda Remus malgré les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine et une chaleur familière à la présence de l'homme s'infiltra dans tout son corps. Une chaleur douce et réconfortante. Une chaleur qui débuta de son ventre légèrement visible et qui était au niveau des yeux de Remus qui ne lâchait pas son regard.

« Remus … Je dois te dire quelque chose avant tout. » Hermione fit une pause, regardant ses yeux qui la fixaient avec adoration. « Je … Je suis enceinte. »

A la déclaration légèrement rauque d'Hermione, Remus sembla se figer, avant de baisser son regard sur l'abdomen d'Hermione. Elle le vit prendre un souffle, tout comme semblait-il le reste de l'assemblée autour d'eux, avant de faire glisser sa main qui tenait toujours sa hanche sur le petit ventre. Il passa doucement sa main une fois, puis deux, puis trois, son touché doux comme une plume. Là où le touché d'Harry avait été réconfortant et aimant, celui de Remus était révérenciel et amoureux. Hermione le vit se pencher sur son ventre après l'avoir regardé pendant de longs instants, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la houle couverte de tissu. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, avant de relever le regard vers elle, son menton reposant tendrement sur leur bébé.

« Épouse-moi Hermione. »

Le cœur d'Hermione explosa sous toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait, d'elle et de Remus. Son cœur gonflait de l'amour et de la tendresse qu'elle avait pour l'homme, se gonflait de différentes versions du futur qu'elle imaginait. Un futur simple, les quatre ensemble à table, ou dans une petite bibliothèque en train de jouer. Un futur dont elle ne voulait pas se passer. Alors, tendrement, elle passa la main dans les cheveux blonds sable de l'homme et glissa son doigt dans l'anneau qu'il tenait toujours négligemment pour elle.

« Je t'aime, Remus Lupin. » Dit-elle, se penchant pour réclamer les lèvres de l'homme qui lui avait manqué pendant trois longues semaines. « Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. »

Alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent sous le bruit des applaudissements, Remus se leva pour fusionner son corps avec celui d'Hermione, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à Teddy qui tournait autour d'eux, cherchant à s'insérer dans l'étreinte.

« Elle a dit oui papa ? » Demanda-t-il, sautant maintenant sur eux pour les forcer à le regarder. « Papa ! »

Remus rit alors qu'il se détachait des lèvres d'Hermione, ne la lâchant pas du regard. « Oui mon homme, elle a dit oui. »

Teddy applaudit avant de serrer les jambes d'Hermione dans ses bras, puis ramassa l'enveloppe qui trainait à leurs pieds. « Tiens Minah, ça c'est mon cadeau pour toi ! »

Hermione sourit avant de prendre l'enveloppe, tandis que Remus ramassait Teddy qui rebondissait joyeusement sur eux. Regardant ceux qui allaient bientôt devenir sa famille, Hermione embrassa Teddy sur la joue avant d'embrasser Remus légèrement et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _Mlle Granger,_

 _Je me présente, Arthos Purple, avocat en droit de la famille. Je me permets de vous écrire cette lettre à la demande de mon client, le jeune Edward Lupin. J'ai rencontré le jeune Teddy et son père il y a une semaine via le réseau de cheminette à sa demande. Je préfère ne pas vous expliquer le but de toute cette démarche par cette lettre mais de vous laisser en prendre connaissance par les documents joints. Une fois les documents lus et remplis si vous le souhaitez, veuillez simplement les remettre dans l'enveloppe et la sceller. Elle me sera transmise immédiatement._

 _Avec toutes mes félicitations._

Hermione jeta un regard intrigué aux deux hommes qui la regardaient, Remus souriant et Teddy impatiemment. Ses cheveux avaient viré au bleu marine, signe qu'il était toujours heureux mais excité. Alors Hermione, amusée, regarda les documents joints et ce figea.

 _Demande d'adoption :_

 _Enfant concerné : Edward Lupin_

 _Représentant de l'enfant : Remus J. Lupin_

 _Adulte concerné : Hermione J. Granger_

Pour une seconde fois aujourd'hui, Hermione se retrouva incapable de parler. L'émotion était trop forte pour même essayer de verbaliser ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Est-ce que tu vas devenir ma maman Minah ? » Demanda Teddy, plein d'espoir.

La jeune femme se figea, regardant dans les yeux ambre et innocent de l'enfant. Comment pouvait-elle dire non à ce visage d'ange qu'elle savait aimer tout autant que son père ? Comment pouvait-elle lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle savait qu'il tenait la même place dans son cœur que l'enfant qu'elle portait déjà ? Comment remplacer Tonks qui avait aimé Teddy dés la conception et jusqu'à son dernier souffle ? Serait-elle capable de lui faire honneur ?

« Je veux que tu sois ma maman. Je veux faire des colliers pour toi. Je veux que tu me lises toujours Babitta la Lapine avant que j'aille au dodo. Je veux toujours tes câlins parce qu'ils sont chauds et je les aime. Je veux que tu sois ma maman.

Remus, qui semblait déjà savoir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, se rapprocha d'elle, l'enfermant dans une étreinte, avant d'embrasser sa joue. « Bien sûr Teddy, elle a dit oui. »

.

 **26 juin 2081 – 06h12**

 **Quelque part en Angleterre.**

Le soleil se levait doucement au-delà des dunes qui bordaient la propriété Lupin. L'herbe douce et humide de la rosée se mouvait au rythme de la petite brise qui venait du sud, laissant Teddy sentir l'odeur presque imperceptible de la mer. L'odeur calmait ses nerfs, à vif depuis plusieurs jours. C'était pour aujourd'hui et il le savait. Il n'était pas prêt pour autant. Il n'était pas prêt à dire au revoir à ses parents, même à quatre-vingt-trois ans.

Les années s'étaient écoulées trop rapidement à son goût. Des années parfaites, entouré de toute sa famille et ses amis. Mais son père avait atteint le bel âge de cent vingt et un ans, ce qui était inouï pour un loup garou. Même si leur condition avait tendance à les rendre plus forts dans leurs jeunes années ils ne survivaient pas généralement plus de quatre-vingt ans, trop fatigués pour se battre contre le loup. Ses parents étaient une exception. Avec le lien d'âme qu'ils avaient effectué dans les débuts de leur relation, les loups étaient apaisés et en harmonie avec l'humain, ce qui leur avait donné des années de vie supplémentaires.

Mais aujourd'hui tout prendrait fin.

Son père avait été fatigué les dernières pleines lunes. Les transformations lui prenaient trop d'énergie, ce qui avait affaibli son système. Et avec la pleine lune d'hier soir … Teddy savait. Il disait au revoir à Remus.

Un père merveilleux qui n'avait jamais abandonné malgré les difficultés de la vie. Qui, avec le soutien de sa femme, avait élevé Teddy pour devenir un homme qui était fier. Un père qui avait maintenant une famille nombreuse et aimante qui attendait sagement devant la porte du chalet que Remus soit prêt à dire ses adieux.

Teddy ne serait pas prêt. Parce qu'il savait que s'il disait au revoir à Remus, il devrait dire au revoir à Hermione aussi. Et perdre ses deux parents … Peu le savait, mais elle ne survivra pas à la perte de son lien d'âme. Ils en avaient discuté ensemble, en famille, et Hermione pensait survivre quelques jours au plus, le temps de s'occuper des derniers arrangements pour eux deux. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cette responsabilité à ses enfants.

Alors, assis un peu à l'écart des autres qui attendaient en silence, Teddy regardait l'horizon, cherchant un signe d'espoir, mais le soleil se contentait de monter doucement dans le ciel, illuminant les champs verdoyants.

« Maman a dit qu'elle allait laisser les amis dire leurs adieux avant de nous laisser entrer. Elle ne veut pas de débordement. » Dit une voix douce, à seulement quelques pieds de lui.

« Tu connais maman, Lyra. Elle ne veut pas accabler papa. » Répondit Teddy, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Sa sœur s'installa à côté de lui, silencieusement. Elle était le portrait craché de leur mère, seuls ses yeux ambre lui venaient de leur père. A 79 ans, Lyra paraissait en avoir cinquante, ayant hérité des gènes lupins de Remus et Hermione, ainsi que d'une folle envie de tartare de viande à l'approche de la lune. Mais c'était là que la génétique s'arrêtait. Lyra n'avait pas contracté la lycanthropie. Pas comme Sirius, son plus jeune frère qui n'avait pas eu la chance de Lyra et qui se transformait à chaque lune.

« Maman dit que ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps avant qu'on puisse aller voir papa. » Continua Lyra, le regard vague. « J'ai peur Teddy. »

Il regarda sa sœur, avant de la rapprocher de lui doucement. Lui aussi avait peur. Peur de perdre l'ancre qui le tenait au sol, peur de se perdre dans l'immensité du monde, peur de se sentir seul. Peur de se sentir à nouveau comme un enfant de cinq ans, terrifié par le monstre sous son lit.

« Je t'aime Lyra. »

.

La mort de Remus fut douce-amère. Il partit avec un sourire sur son visage ridé, son dernier souffle attrapé par les lèvres tremblotantes d'Hermione. Il mourut entouré de sa femme, de ses trois enfants et de ses sept petits-enfants.

Hermione mourut deux jours après, enfermée dans l'étreinte de ses enfants.

« Mes parents se sont réunis sous le regard de la lune et des étoiles. Ils se sont aimés quand le soleil se levait et se couchait. Ils se sont aimés à travers les épreuves et les années. A travers les bons comme les mauvais moments. Ils se sont aimés. Et ils ont été aimés. Par leur famille, leurs amis, et tous ceux qu'ils ont marqués par leur bonté. » Teddy fit une pause alors que sa gorge se serrait. « Hermione était ma mère en tout point sauf le sang. Et ça n'a pas compté pour elle. Elle m'a aimé comme elle l'a fait pour Lyra et Sirius. Je les pleurerai jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon temps. » Il releva les yeux qu'il avait posés sur les cercueils de ses parents, couchés juste devant lui, à leurs portraits exposés. « Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, tout comme ils n'en ont pas eu peur. Je sais que là où ils sont, ils sont ensemble et heureux. »

.

« Ce fut tout un discours Moony. Je ne sais pas s'il tient ça de toi ou d'Hermione. »

Remus releva les yeux de son fils pour tomber sur le regard noisette de son meilleur ami, disparu trop tôt.

« Prongs, Teddy est un maraudeur. » Rétorqua Remus, rejoignant sa femme et ses amis qui l'attendaient, bras ouverts. « Il tient ça de moi. »

* * *

Papillon


End file.
